Honremos al destino
by PikapikachuP
Summary: Creía que nada ni nadie podría camiar ese carácter tan distante y frío que poseía. Sin embargo, de un modo u otro, él consiguió hacerlo. Daenys inició el camino de la medicina y la ciencia, distanciándose cada vez más de las personas que amaba y solo con el propósito de cumplir su sueño. Pero se topó de nuevo con él y eso cambió totalmente su destino. ¡Capítulos 6 y 7 listos!
1. Chapter 1

HONREMOS AL DESTINO. 1.

Odiaba estar allí, pero no tenía alternativa. Aquel no era su hogar, nunca lo sería, pero por el momento no podía moverse de allí, era el único lugar en el que sabía que podía estar al cien por cien segura después de lo que había sucedido dos semanas atrás.

Pasaba los días sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la pared, con la cabeza agachada, mientras su larga y fina melena castaña caía por su espalda. Lloraba en silencio en un rincón de aquella casa, pensando que su vida había cambiado totalmente en cuestión de tiempo. Era una pequeña niña de siete años, no merecía estar triste las veinte-i-cuatro horas del día. La infancia era un periodo para estar feliz, pero aquel estremecedor acontecimiento se llevó toda aquella alegría por delante, dejando a una niña desolada, sola y sin nadie a quien acudir.

Oi, oi—una voz se asomó por aquella puerta corrediza y dejó entrar la luz del día—. No puedes estar así. No lo voy a permitir ni un día más. Tu madre me arrancaría la cabeza si supiera que estás así— la mujer la miró con tristeza al ver como la pequeña levantaba la cabeza y dejaba asomar un fino fleco y sus ojos verdes con lágrimas—. Tienes que comer, tomar el aire … Ya verás. Te sentará muy bien.

Pero ella no quería saber nada. Agradecía todo lo que estaba haciendo aquella mujer de avanzada edad. La había acogido en su casa sin ánimo de lucro, solo por la tierna amistad que le unía con su abuela materna. Aun así, no estaba a gusto en aquella casa perdida en el Monte Cuervo, una colina apartada de la Villa Foosha, su verdadero hogar.

Pasaban las horas y la tripa empezó a resonar por toda la habitación. La noche ya se había hecho presente en aquella colina. Ya era hora de salir de su escondite.

Llegó al salón, con sus enormes ojos verdes, rojos por el llanto. Observó a Quika comiendo un bol de sopa, junto a un montón de carne en el centro de la mesa. La anciana de ojos marrones miró a la niña y le indicó que podía pasar. Ella, con suma lentitud, abrió la puerta y se aventuró a pasar.

¿Quieres un poco de sopa?— le preguntó la anciana; ella asintió mientras tomaba asiento a su lado—. Toma— había puesto un poco de esa deliciosa sopa en el cazo y se lo entregaba— Sopla un poco. Está caliente.

La pequeña de siete años asintió con la cabeza mientras la anciana sonreía.

Está muy buena— dijo mientras sonreía.

A tu abuela le gustaba mucho, pero a tu madre ¡más!— dijo divertida la anciana.

Al escuchar aquella, la de ojos verdes miró hacia otro lado, mientras su mirada entristecía por segundos. Al ver aquella cara tan pálida, Quika dejó su cazo sobre la mesa para cogerle suavemente de la barbilla y hacer que le mirara a la cara.

Tienes que ser fuerte, ¿sabes? Tú familia siempre se ha caracterizado por tener un coraje enorme. Estoy segura que tú posees esa habilidad, ¡es más!, la triplicas. Seguro— decía la anciana—. Así que, para volver a ser tú misma, tienes que empezar por …

Ir a la escuela— al escuchar aquello Quika se quedó pasmada—. Lo sé. Volver a tener mi vida de antes, tratar de continuar adelante … ¿no?— la anciana asintió.

Era… exactamente lo que estaba pensando. ¿Cómo …

Se me ha ocurrido y, bueno, ya sabes …

Pasaron toda la noche preparando el gran día que se avecinaba. Una bolsa con todas las cosas que necesitaba, un par de frutas para almorzar y un cuaderno para escribir todo. Sin embargo, en aquella mochila faltaba algo que no era material; un sentimiento vacío que no se llenaba con cualquier objeto.

A pesar de haber recordado aquella tristeza, la pequeña niña decidió dormir para descansar.

…

Chocó su mano con la de Quika cuando se despidió de ella en la esquina del colegio. Antes de irse, esta le agarró del brazo y la acercó para decirle un par de cosas.

Será un día genial, ya verás.

Y eso esperaba.

Entró decidida por el pasillo principal. Llevaba puesta una sonrisa y el corazón encima. Todo el mundo se le quedó mirando, extrañados, ¿cómo podía una niña sonreír así después de lo que había sucedido?

Pues ella podía. Con eso y con mucho más.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su clase. Se paró por un momento, agarró las asas de su mochila y respiró profundamente antes de abrir y pasar. Al entrar, el sol le dio de lleno en el rostro, pero pudo visualizar al fondo a su amiga Riri, con esa sonrisa impecable que solo ella sabía dibujar. Se acercó hasta su sitio y, una vez allí tomo asiento.

¿Cómo estás?— preguntó aquella niña de cabellos dorados—. Escuché lo que …

Bien. Estoy bien, no te preocupes, Riri—dijo tajante mientras su amiga le miraba incrédula—. ¿Por qué tema vamos?

Creo que por el …

¿Cinco?

Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?— se encogió de hombros.

Pues no lo sé. Te he mirado y … una imagen se ha dibujado en mi mente. Era un cinco, junto a una imagen de la naturaleza. Aunque no sé, tal vez me equivoque … —decía la de ojos verdes.

Pues exactamente. Vamos por el tema de la flora y fauna— sonrió la de cabello dorado.

Apareció el profesor por la puerta. Empezó a llamar a sus alumnos para confirmar su asistencia.

Daenys— la pequeña de ojos verdes levantó la mano para indicárselo al profesor—. Bien. Tendrías que venir más por aquí, Daenys. Además, todavía tengo un vacío en el cuadro de tu apellido. Llevas dos años en este centro y todavía no sé cómo te apellidas.

Eh … —dijo la pequeña poniéndose nerviosa—. Sí. Daenys Garden… — mintió la de ojos verdes.

Está bien. Daenys Garden … — escribió en su papel el profesor—. Bien, pues entonces empezamos con la clase.

Sonó el timbre. Salió de su clase junto a Riri, pero cuando lo hizo, paró en seco nada más ver el pasillo repleto de niños y niñas. Sin saber por qué, por su mente empezaron a aparecer pensamientos que no le pertenecían. Agarró con fuerza su cabeza, tenía un dolor terrible. Muchas voces le hablaban a la vez, voces que no escuchaba por las orejas. Pasaron unos minutos y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, todo el colegio la estaba observando, allí, de cuclillas, con las manos en la cabeza y con un semblante totalmente terrorífico.

¡Es un bicho raro!— gritó uno de los niños mientras le señalaba.

Todos empezaron a señalarla, y el caos se apoderó de ella. Se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo por delante de los demás. Las burlas le persiguieron hasta la salida, donde empezó a correr más rápidamente, huyendo de la humillación y sin entender demasiado bien por qué le había sucedido aquello.

…

Llegó totalmente exhausta a la que se suponía que era su casa en el Monte Cuervo, pero no había nadie allí. Quika debía de haber bajado a la Villa para comprar algunos alimentos, así que no podía entrar de momento.

Abandonó la puerta y se dirigió hasta el interior del bosque, donde poder pasar un rato asolas, apartada de todas aquellas burlas. Divisó una pequeña cabaña, un poco mal elaborada para su gusto, pero al fin y al cabo era el mejor lugar para pasar un rato, aunque fuera malo.

Subió como pudo, pero de nuevo, esas voces. Le decían que había una trampa, y en su mente, se dibujaba el lugar exacto donde estaba. La esquivó como pudo, dejando atrás una enorme barra de metal que la habría atravesado. Miró hacia arriba al escuchar voces, así que la curiosidad le picó y decidió subir para ver quién estaba allí.

Pero de nuevo, otra voz, otra imagen, que le indicaba exactamente dónde estaba la siguiente trampa. Esta vez, desde arriba, unos objetos caían repentinamente, pero sabiamente supo esquivarlos uno por uno. Hasta que llegó a la entrada de la cabaña.

¡Quieta ahí, intrusa!— dos niños con barras de hierra le amenazaban—¿Quién eres y cómo has sabido llegar hasta aquí?— al verse tan asustada, levantó las manos.

Soy… Soy Daenys. Nadie me ha dicho nada, os lo juro. Solo paseaba por el bosque, quería estar sola y entonces he encontrado esta cabaña…— decía la de ojos verdes mientras veía por su mente imágenes muy desagradables de esos niños azotándola—¡Oi! ¡No!— se tiró al suelo agarrándose la cabeza—¡Otra vez no!

Al ver su estado, Luffy y Ace se acercaron a ella con cuidado para ver qué le pasaba. Al ver que temblaba de miedo, Ace la levantó con cuidado y la sentó un poco más al interior de la cabaña. Se tranquilizó poco a poco, pero todavía continuaba agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza.

¿Qué te pasa? ¡Eres un poco extraña!— gritó Luffy.

Oi, oi, Luffy, espera … — dijo Ace.

Yo… he visto como me golpeabais. Con mucha fuerza. Luego me tirabais hacia abajo sin piedad y luego algunos lobos del bosque me perseguían, yo…— al escuchar aquello, Ace arqueó una ceja.

¿Cómo sabes eso? Es exactamente lo que estaba pensando hacer contigo.

No lo sé, no lo entiendo, todo esto que me está pasando … — decía ahora un poco más tranquila—. Me ha estado pasando durante todo el día.

¡Tal vez tengas super poderes!— gritó Luffy emocionado, pero Ace le golpeó—¡Ouch!

¿Tiene pinta de tener super poderes, Luffy?— el susodicho negó con la cabeza—. ¿Eres de por aquí, Daenys?— este le miró profundamente, haciendo que Daenys se sintiera cohibida; pero sacó fuerzas de flaqueza.

Vivo aquí. En el Monte Cuervo. Con una anciana que se llama Quika, no sé sí…

¿La anciana Quika? ¡Genial!— gritó Luffy—. Dadan dice que esa mujer fue una pirata, pero que dejó pronto el oficio. ¿Es verdad?

¿Quika, pirata?— dijo Daenys—. No sé, yo es que no sé nada de piratas …

¿No sabes nada de piratas? ¿No sabes quién es el rey de los piratas?— volvió a repetir Luffy.

Oi, oi, Luffy. Basta ya de preguntas. Vamos a hablar de cosas serias — la miraron a ella ahora—. No te había visto nunca por aquí. Y yo llevo viviendo aquí toda la vida.

Hace poco que estoy aquí por… razones personales— explicó Daenys.

¿Razones personales? ¡Aquí no hay secretos!— replicó Luffy—. Si vamos a ser amigos tendrás que confiar al cien por cien en nosotros.

¿Amigos?—dijeron Daenys y Ace al unísono.

Claro. Yo quiero tener a una persona con super poderes en mi equipo— explicó Luffy—. Seguro que a Sabo le encantará saberlo.

Bueno, deja a Sabo tranquilo por el momento… — le volvió a mirar con esos ojos penetrantes—. ¿Por qué razones personales?— Daenys desvió la mirada.

Mi madre murió hace dos semanas de una enfermedad extraña. Me he quedado totalmente sola, ya que mi hermano Anker decidió irse en busca de mi padre… Y yo…— se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Me quedé sola en Villa Foosha, pero Quika fue una gran amiga de mi abuela materna así que… por el momento vivo aquí…

Tanto Ace como Luffy se quedaron totalmente atónitos ante aquellas tristes palabras. Ambos miraron a Daenys con pena, jamás habían escuchado una historia así, y mucho menos de una niña de siete años que se había quedado completamente sola en el mundo. Sin embargo, tanto Ace como Luffy sabían lo que era no tener a nadie en el mundo e ir buscando a la gente que te ama por el camino, así que, sin apenas decirse nada, ambos hablaron claro.

Bueno, pues nosotros también solemos estar bastante solos. Así que, como dice Luffy, podrías formar parte de nuestro equipo. No vamos a hacer modificaciones en nuestro ASL, pero puedes unirte igualmente— le tendió la mano y Daenys le miró con los ojos brillantes—. Puedes subirte a nuestro barco.


	2. Lo que no podemos obviar

Desde hacía unos días se sentía plenamente feliz. Había conocido a unos chicos fantásticos que le llenaban el día de aventuras. Cada tarde, al volver del colegio, se pasaba por aquella cabaña y, como siempre, Ace y Luffy le recibían con una enorme sonrisa.

A pesar de ser tan amigos, aquel misterioso Sabo todavía no se había pasado por allí. No le conocía, solo había escuchado de sus bocas lo genial y entretenido que era aquel niño rubio. Seguramente, tal y como pensaba Daenys, sería igual de fabuloso que sus dos amigos.

Aquel día, subió desesperada a la cabaña tras volver de la escuela. Tenían que hacer modificaciones con el timón y con algunas ventanas que se habían roto la noche anterior por la enorme tormenta que sacudió la región. Sin embargo, llegó hasta la entrada de la cabaña y solo encontró a Ace. Se mantenía ocupado revisando los desperfectos de la pasada noche y apenas se dio cuenta de su presencia. Pero ella se hizo notar.

— ¡Hola, Ace!— el susodicho dio un respingón al escuchar a su amiga—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Te ayudo en algo?— el de pecas negó con la cabeza mientras terminaba de reparar unas cosas y, por fin, le podría hacer todo el caso del mundo—. ¿Dónde está Luffy?

— Ha salido a buscar a Sabo. Estaba demasiado emocionado como para quedarse quieto. Ya sabes cómo es— dijo resoplando mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo—. ¿Qué tal en la escuela?— Daenys se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba su mochila a un lado—¿Como siempre?

— Todos los de clase me llaman bicho raro. Desde el día que os conocí… desde que escuché aquellas voces y esas imágenes se me pasaron por la cabeza, nada ha vuelto a ser igual. Y no sé muy bien por qué me pasó eso, pero ya no me ha vuelto a ocurrir… no al menos desde que os conozco. Tal vez seáis la razón principal, el motivo por el cual ya no me suceden esas cosas— Ace sonrió.

— Puede que sí. Nunca lo sabremos. De todas formas — se levantó del suelo—. No deberías preocuparte por lo que te dijeran los demás. Tal vez eso que te pasa es un don, algo bueno, y esa gente no sabe apreciarlo. No lo hace, ¿y sabes por qué?— Daenys arqueó la ceja—. Porque no aprecian lo diferente. Creen que lo mejor siempre es lo normal, pero soy testigo de que lo normal aburre. Ya nos ves a nosotros. Vivimos aventuras cada día, y no son para nada normales. ¿Ocurre algo? Pues claro que no.

— Lo sé, Ace. Pero es duro recibir esas críticas, sabiendo que yo no he elegido ser diferente. Está claro que me encanta, pero siempre añoro ser como las demás chicas de mi clase— explicaba la de ojos verdes.

— Si fueras como las demás, no serías tú, Daenys.

Ambos se quedaron mirando durante un par de segundos. Jamás se habían mirado así. Algo inusual para un niño de diez años y para una niña de siete. Sin embargo, sintieron como algo nacía en su interior, que se desvaneció al escuchar la voz de un chillón Luffy que aparecía por la entrada de la cabaña.

— Oi, oi. ¡Qué bien que estéis los dos aquí!— gritó Luffy alegremente—. ¡Aquí está Sabo!

— Hola, chicos— dijo aquel niño rubio de grandes ojos.

— ¡Hola!— dijo Daenys acercándose a Sabo para saludarle—. Yo soy Daenys…

— Sí, Luffy me lo ha contado todo de camino. Eres la última en unirte a nuestro grupo, así que deberás acatar nuestras órdenes— Daenys le miró desafiante—. Oi, oi, es broma, tranquila…

— ¿Qué tal ha ido por allí?— interrumpió Ace la conversación—. He escuchado que las cosas andan mal por aquella zona— Sabo tomó asiento para explicar las cosas.

— Quieren acabar con Gray Terminal para dar una mejor imagen a los Tennryubitos que vengan a la ciudad. Próximamente, morirán cientos de inocentes solo por aparentar lo que no son. Es algo que todavía no logro entender…— explicaba Sabo mientras Daenys escuchaba atentamente—. Tengo que hacer algo al respecto, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como terminan con la vida de toda esa gente …

— Pero tú no puedes hacer nada, em, Sabo— los tres niños miraron a Daenys—. Eres un niño y quieras o no, no van a hacerte el caso que te mereces. Sé que estarás dispuesto a luchar por lo que es justo, te apoyo en eso, pero dudo que puedas solucionar algo si nadie más te apoya, ¿sabes?— Sabo desvió la mirada—. Sería mejor que no intentases nada y …

— ¿Cómo no voy a intentar nada? Si me quedo de brazos cruzados me arrepentiré toda la vida, ¿sabes?— decía Sabo algo enfadado.

— Oi, oi, no quiero que te enfades. Es solo una opinión, algo subjetivo que si no quieres no vas a tener en cuenta. Es solo por tu seguridad. Un niño no estará bien si intenta algo teniendo cerca a esos Tennryubitos, ¿sabes? Ellos no dudarán en matarte…

— Tiene razón, Sabo — Daenys miró a Ace—. No intentes algo que no sabes cómo va a terminar…

— Trataré de hacer lo más justo. Por el momento… ¿Vamos a divertirnos?— todos sonrieron ampliamente al escuchar aquello.

Se pasaron toda la tarde jugando, rescatando viejas piezas de las que no se acordaban. Daenys se lo pasó en grande y juraría que aquel día fue uno de los mejores de su vida desde que su madre murió. Sabo era totalmente una locura, no dejaba de ir de un lado hacia otro, investigando todo a su paso, poniendo en duda cada incógnita que los tres le proponían. Era extremadamente alegre y en la búsqueda de los objetos por el bosque, ayudó enormemente a Daenys.

— Oi— le dijo Sabo a Daenys mientras intentaban buscan el objeto—. Antes he parecido muy borde. Te pido disculpas, no era mi intención, era solo que …

— Todavía no me conocías y no sabías cómo actuar, ¿no?— Sabo parpadeó perplejo.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando?

— Se supone que es un don que tengo… o eso me han dicho— decía Daenys mientras rebuscaba en los arbustos—. Se dice leer la mente.

— ¿Y no te has parado a pensar que puede que sea una Akuma no mi?— la de ojos verde frenó en seco—. ¿Sabes lo que es, verdad?— negó con la cabeza, a lo que Sabo se preparó para explicarlo—. Se tratan de unas frutas que te otorgan ciertas habilidades. Hay de diversos tipos: Paramecia, Logia y las Zoan. Sin embargo, hay otras específicas que se rigen por los poderes mentales, una mezcla extraña de las Paramecia. Tal vez tu hayas consumido alguna de ellas y …

— Escuché hablar de esas frutas hace mucho tiempo. Sé que su efecto secundario es ser débil al agua. A decir verdad, estas últimas veces que me he bañado, me he sentido totalmente frágil. Tal vez… puede que tengas razón, Sabo— se quedó totalmente pensativa, intentando recordar el momento exacto en el que comió una fruta totalmente anormal.

— Bueno, no te preocupes — le rodeó con el brazo—. Es una habilidad muy buena, aunque quizá demasiado entrometida— explicaba Sabo—. Aún así, deberías de ponerte ciertas condiciones. Podrías quedarte totalmente sola si todo el mundo se entera de que lees la mente, eso le aterra a la gente.

— Pero no es exactamente leer la mente. Si me concentro totalmente puedo saber lo que estás pensando inconscientemente. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer eso cuando me plazca. Creo que si se trata de una Akuma no mi, todavía no manejo su poder. No lo sé, tendría que investigar sobre esto …

— ¡Tengo un libro!— dijo el pequeño rubio—. Bueno, no es exactamente un libro, pero contiene un montón de fotografías que explican algunas características principales de las Akuma no mi. Aparece también la Gomu no mi de Luffy, puede que la tuya también aparezca— la de ojos verdes sonrió—. Te prometo que mañana lo traeré.

…

El día había sido tremendamente agotador, ni si quiera sabía cómo podía aguantar tanto con esos tres monstruos. Sin embargo, la felicidad que le transmitía día a día se dibujaba en su cara en forma de sonrisa. Algo que, Quika, había notado desde hacía un par de días.

Daenys no le había mencionado quiénes eran aquellos con los que vivía aventuras, ni tampoco que sabía que había sido una pirata en su juventud. No quería que Quika se comportase de distinta manera, ni que evitase algunos temas de los que hablaban. Así que prefirió cerrar la boca y continuar escondiendo su secreto.

Hasta ese día.

— ¿Vienes muy tarde últimamente, no?— dijo la anciana mientras Daenys entraba en el salón—. El sol ya está empezando a ponerse y siempre te tengo dicho que esta es una zona un poco conflictiva en la que no debes de ir sola— la de ojos verdes asintió—. Aunque tal vez, ha estado con …

— ¿Les conoces?— dijo la pequeña—. A Luffy, Ace, y Sabo— Quika se quedó muy sorprendida al darse cuenta de que Daenys había acertado exactamente lo que ella pensaba, como tantas otras veces desde el inicio de su estancia.

— Daenys— la nombró Quika, haciéndole una indicación de que tomara asiento para empezar a tener una conversación, tremendamente profunda—. No voy a regañarte por ir con esos tres niños, apenas les conozco, pero tampoco parecen una mala influencia para ti. Ahora bien, me interesa saber cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando…

— Quika yo … Uno de esos niños, Sabo, me ha planteado la posibilidad de que tal vez haya comido una Akuma no mi. No sé cuándo, pero encaja a la perfección con ese hecho. Me pasa desde que llegué, muchas voces me hablan, veo imágenes que no son mías. Y no lo entiendo … — la anciana le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió, con un par de lágrimas en los ojos.

— Daenys, sé que ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde … bueno, ya sabes— cambió su tono a más serio—. ¿Qué recuerdas de aquel día?

Hecho un vistazo atrás en el tiempo. Había apartado aquel fatídico día de su mente, deseaba borrarlo, pero se encontraba en un rincón de su mente, muy profundamente guardado.

 ** _…_**

Había amanecido, pero aquel día los pájaros no cantaron, el río no sonaba, el sol apenas se dibujaba en el firmamento. Y todo por una razón.

 _Durante la larga espera, ella había decidido irse, dejando atrás una vida llena de alegría, pero que en su última etapa solo le causó dolor. Un dolor irremediable que provenía de una enfermedad cardiovascular; no había pasado más de un año desde que se lo había diagnosticado el doctor de la Villa._

 _A pesar de tener aquella enfermedad, Kendra, madre de dos pequeños hijos, luchó hasta el final para ver en el rostro de estos dos una felicidad inmensa. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser tan jóvenes, ambos hermanos comprendían a la perfección que con cada segundo que pasaba, su madre se iba, desfallecía por momentos, y ninguno de los dos podían hacer nada al respecto._

 _Crispy, la enfermera que había pasado la noche en vela observando a Kendra, salió de la sala con un rostro amargo. Dos niños, junto a un par de adultos, esperaban en las sillas del pasillo del Hospital. Anker, hermano mayor de Daenys, no había cerrado los ojos desde que llegaron a aquel centro; ni un pestañeo, muy al contrario que su hermana pequeña de siete años, Daenys, cuyo sueño superó las ganas de esperar a su madre._

 _Todos sabían la noticia, sin apenas pronunciar palabra alguna. El pequeño de ojos verdes desvió su mirada hacia otro lugar, reprimiendo un gesto de dolor al conocer que su madre había muerto hacía un par de minutos. Ni si quiera les habían dejado entrar a la sala, eran demasiado jóvenes para llevar aquello en su pensamiento._

— _Lo siento… — dijo la joven enfermera—. Kendra no ha podido superar esta noche— al escuchar aquello, Daenys inició un llanto desolado—. Pequeña… no llores. Tu madre ha sido muy, pero que muy fuerte. Y tú debes aprender de ella—se arrodilló enfrente de ella para calmarla._

 _El día pasó muy rápido y ya eran las dos de la tarde. Anker y Daenys estaban en el comedor del Hospital a la espera de que Quika les trajese algo para comer. En un ataque hambriento, Daenys se levantó y buscó una pieza de fruta para calmarla. Pero ninguna llamaba su atención, simplemente había plátanos, naranjas… pero ella quería una manzana._

 _Cuando quiso darse cuenta, en una esquina de la sala, había una puerta donde ponía prohibido pasar. La curiosidad le mató y quiso saber qué había allí. Así pues, se acercó a la puerta y lentamente la abrió._

 _La sala era extremadamente enorme y allí había todo tipo de manjares. Jamás había visto tanta comida junta, y el hambre volvió a hacerse presente en su cuerpo. Entró poco a poco y agarró un montón de manzanas que había al lado de la puerta. Salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta, para volver al lado de su hermano, el cual había estado sin decir ni una palabra durante todo el día._

— _¿Quieres una?— le ofreció la pequeña de ojos verdes; pero Anker no movió ni una pestaña para responderle._

 _Al no recibir respuesta alguna, la pequeña decidió comerse una de las manzanas que había cogido. Y, aunque una de ellas estuviera muy agria y con un extraño sabor, se quedó completamente llena y satisfecha…_

 ** _..._**

Y ahí estaba la razón principal de esa habilidad. Al recordarlo todo tal y como había sucedido, miró a Quika con los ojos en blanco. La anciana negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez, pensando en que la vida de la niña cambiaría a partir de ahora, una vida que todavía no estaba muy bien definida.


	3. Siete años después

Los dos días siguientes fueron iguales, ese mal sueño continuaba vigente en su vida. Había despertado dos horas antes de que sonase el despertador para ir a clase, pero no se levantó hasta la hora justa. Estuvo mirando al techo, pensando en que ahora debía ir con cuidado, saber controlar ese poder, pero lo que más le había impactado de la explicación de Quika, no era todo lo que podía llegar a hacer ese poder, sino a quién perteneció y qué hizo durante su vida. Algo que llevaría presente en su mente durante toda su vida.

Fue un día como otro, el sol brillaba en el firmamento, la primavera estaba presente y ella tenía que asistir a la escuela como otra mañana. Sin embargo, había algo que le parecía completamente extraño. Ace, Luffy y Sabo no habían aparecido desde hacía dos días. La casa del árbol estaba completamente solitaria y Dadan desconocía completamente su paradero. Todo aquel misterio desconcentraba a Daenys de una forma increíble. Pero aguantaba. Si ellos no estaban presentes era porque algo había sucedido. Lo averiguaría.

Aquella mañana pasó como cualquier otra. Las clases, más aburridas de lo normal, se hicieron muy pesadas, pero con Riri a su lado todo era divertido. Ambas se pasaban las clases hablando en un idioma secreto, mientras el profesor explicaba la fotosíntesis. Con su poder, Daenys recogía toda la información en su mente, no le era demasiado difícil hacerlo, no al menos con la habilidad de la Akuma no mi.

Sin embargo, al salir de clase, le picó la curiosidad. Sabo le había estado contando que en su casa tenía una enciclopedia o algo parecido a un libro de fotos, que enumeraba algunas de las Akuma no mi existentes. Le prometió que se lo enseñaría tan pronto como fuera posible, pero nunca lo fue.

Llegó a la casa del árbol, pero al subir nada era como ella recordaba. No había aventuras, no había risas, solamente había dos niños, juntos, sentados en silencio y a oscuras. Daenys se quedó totalmente petrificada, ya que nunca había visto a Ace y a Luffy de esa manera. Intentó hablar, pero no le salían las palabras para preguntar qué había pasado. Así que, no fue hasta que Ace levantó su rostro cuando se percataron de que Daenys había llegado.

— Daenys … —Ace cerró los ojos por un instante, respiró hondo y se levantó dejando atrás a un Luffy llorón.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? Lleváis días sin aparecer por aquí. Os he estado buscando durante dos días— decía la de ojos verdes—. Además, ¿dónde está Sabo?— al escuchar aquel nombre, el de pecas desvió su mirada tristemente hacía Luffy, que lloraba sin cesar—. No me digas que hizo aquello que tenía pensado hacer … —Ace asintió con la cabeza.

— Intentó escapar. No aguantaba aquella corrupción, ni mucho menos que destruyeran Gray Terminal. Cogió un bote, con una bandera pirata con su insignia, pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado—el tono de su voz sonaba cada vez más amargo—. Pasó por delante del barco de un Tennryubito, y para ellos un barco pirata significa que es un enemigo. Lo bombardearon … sin piedad.

Al escuchar aquello, la de ojos verdes se llevó las manos a la boca. Asustada, se arrodilló en el suelo, temblorosa. ¿Cómo alguien era capaz de hacerle daño a un niño? Era totalmente absurdo que Sabo pudiera causar algún tipo de peligro; negaba con la cabeza continuamente mientras Ace la miraba de manera triste.

— Sabo no hubiera querido que estuviésemos así por él … — la agarró de los hombros para levantarla—. Hay que llevarle en el corazón. Siempre.

Daenys se quedó por unos segundos observando a Ace. Su rostro era totalmente pálido, habría pasado horas llorando en soledad, pero aún así, mostraba un carácter fuerte, responsable y para nada infantil. Todos sabían que Sabo no volvería, pero ellos podrían llevar a cabo la vida que él deseaba. Una vida de libertad, de derechos, de terminar con la injusticia mundial y con la desigualdad. Era obvio que, de una manera u otra, se encargarían de darle fruto a esos sueños revolucionarios que tanto habían despertado en Sabo.

 ** _…_** ** _Siete años después …_**

Estaba ansiosa. Movía desesperadamente la pierna derecha mientras escuchaba a la profesora de Biología. Tenía ganas de que sonara el timbre para salir disparada hacia el bosque y poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido durante esas semanas. Quería mostrárselo a ambos. Quería probar su potencial.

Al final, sonó.

 **…**

Movía la cabeza una y otra vez, negando lo que Luffy hacía e intentaba demostrar. Paraba sus puños con las palmas de su mano y ni si quiera se acercaba a rozarle. Esquivó uno de esos puñetazos de goma, para después agarrarle por el brazo y tirarlo al suelo.

— Oi, ¡eso no vale!— se quejaba Luffy.

— Pero, ¿cómo que no? ¿Desde cuándo está prohibido hacer esto?— le reñía Ace cruzado de brazos.

De repente, se puso tenso y reprimió un grito de dolor al recibir una patada en el estómago que le envió hasta el tronco del árbol de la cabaña. Escuchó a Luffy reír triunfante, no obstante, no fue él el causante de dicha acción. Abrió los ojos cuando el dolor ya había cesado, y se percató de lo que tenía ante él.

Daenys había llegado. Hacía tiempo que no le veía, pues él y Luffy se perdían por el bosque para luchar contra animales salvajes, además de entre ellos. Tan solo habían pasado unas semanas, pero la ausencia de la de ojos verdes se había notado muchísimo, al menos para él.

Desde que murió Sabo. Daenys había sido uno de los pilares fundamentales para reprimir el dolor. Luffy era demasiado descuidado, muy llorón e infantil, aunque no era de extrañar que perder a un hermano causara tal dolor. Sin embargo, a pesar de que al principio Daenys casi cae en la tentación de estar como Luffy durante semanas, eligió otro camino. Un camino muy parecido al suyo. Se había esforzado en comprender que no se podían cambiar los hechos del pasado, pero sí del futuro, algo que Ace reconocía totalmente y admiraba de ella.

Ahora, todos habían crecido y asumido que él se había ido.

— ¿De qué vas?— dijo Ace mientras se acercaba a ellos—. Estaba entrenando con Luffy. Nada que ver contigo— siempre se mantenía firme con ella.

— Se supone que esto es cosa de los tres. Prometisteis que me dejaríais entrenar con vosotros cuando volvieseis del bosque. Yo también he estado preparando cosas que os pueden sorprender— se enfadó mientras ponía ambas manos en su cintura—. Además, se supone que tú— señaló al susodicho—. Deberías volver más fuerte de tu duro entrenamiento, ¿no crees?

— Eso, eso.— gritaba Luffy.

— Tú cállate— enfureció el de pecas—. Bien, entonces, a ver. ¿Qué quieres mostrarnos?

— Vale. En primer lugar, necesito que ambos me ataquéis para comprobar si puedo— ambos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza mientras se abalanzaban contra ella.

Esquivaba cada uno de sus puñetazos, patadas y brazos de goma de Luffy. Se concentraba en adentrarse en su mente y prevenir sus movimientos, para así detenerles. Se agachó para evitar una patada de Ace, que iba con potencia. Al levantarse, intentó golpearles, propinándole un duro puñetazo a Luffy en el rostro. Sin embargo, golpear a Ace era difícil, era muy bueno esquivando también, pero lo intentaría.

Al final, lo consiguió. Le propinó otra patada, pero no fue tan efectiva como la anterior. Lo volvió a intentar con sus puños, pero entonces, Ace los sujetó con fuerza impidiendo que pudiera moverlos y quedándose totalmente cerca. Él dibujo una sonrisa triunfante mientras ella pretendía escapar.

Al mantenerse tan juntos, Ace se dio cuenta del hermoso rostro que poseía su compañera. Unos ojos verdes enormes, ningún rasguño por la cara, unos labios carnosos, además de unas manos totalmente finas que parecía casi imposible que propinaran puñetazos. También se fijó en su largo pelo ondulado, y esos mechones que se le escapaban por el lateral del rostro, dándole un perfecto acabado.

Pero al final, se separaron.

— Podría haberte dado— gruñó la de ojos verdes.

— Podrías, pero no lo has hecho— respondió malmetiendo Ace.

 **…**

Llegó la noche al Monte Cuervo, y con ella, la hora de dormir. Estaba en su habitación junto a Luffy, que ya estaba durmiendo plácidamente en un cerrar y abrir de ojos. No obstante, él no tenía sueño, ni apenas se encontraba cansado a pesar de haber sido un día completo y agotador. Prefirió salir a ver el cielo estrellado, pensar en el futuro y en lo que se avecinaba, pues dentro de dos días se marcharía en busca de su destino y sus sueños: ser pirata.

Había pasado más de media vida imaginándose ese momento, pero pronto llegaría. Sin embargo, todavía no se lo había comentado a Daenys, aunque esta sabía que su deseo principal era salir al mar. Dudaba en cómo hacerlo.

 **…**

Estaba harta de hacer ejercicios de matemáticas. Se encontraba en el escritorio de su habitación, calentándose la cabeza con uno de ellos. Eran las once de la noche y estaba completamente cansada, pero debía terminarlos. Aun así, giró la cabeza por un momento y encontró las siglas ASL. Su nombre no aparecía ahí, pero sabía que formaba parte de ese grupo. Esos compañeros que le hicieron seguir con su vida y vivir aventuras.

Ahora, ya habían crecido, y aunque no estaban todos, se mantenían unidos como al principio. Recordó cuando les conoció, su primera impresión de Luffy fue la de un niño demasiado inocente, todo lo veía con diversión y aventura, pero al mismo tiempo era una persona con un corazón noble, con el que se podía confiar a pesar de las circunstancias. De Sabo, solo podía decir que era un amor. No lo había conocido tanto como a los otros dos, pero con lo poco que tuvo, supo que era una persona con grandes sueños, inteligente y capaz de darlo todo por sus amigos, alguien que desearía haber podido tener en su vida.

Y, ¿de Ace? ¿Qué iba a decir de aquel arrogante, duro y difícil niño con el que se topó la primera vez? A primera vista, no era una persona de semblante agradable, costaba mucho llegar a su corazón, pues había de cruzar miles de puertas y derrumbar la piedra que rodeaba su cariño. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años, era la única persona con la que se quedaba sin palabras, con el único con el que podía hablar de algo que realmente le preocupaba. Ace se había convertido, en ciertas palabras, en una de las personas más especiales de su vida.

Dejó de pensar por un momento. Algo sonaba en la ventana de su habitación.


	4. Peligro

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Seguramente debía de ser algún gato perdido que buscaba algo de comida entre los arbustos. Sin embargo, no parecía ser ningún gato, ni si quiera un animal. Observó detalladamente y se concentró detenidamente en saber quién era, pero sobre todo, qué pensaba o cuáles eran sus intenciones principales./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Cruzó sus brazos, resopló y esperó a que aquel pervertido entrara por fin por la ventana./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-¡Hola!— gritó Ace mientras daba un salto para entrar con facilidad; ante tal energía, Daenys le propinó un puñetazo, haciendo que cayera directamente al suelo y se tocara la cabeza con ambas manos, con dolor—¿Qué se supone que haces?—dijo enfadado mirándola con reproche—¡Haces daño! ¿Sabes?/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-¿Daño? ¡Más daño te hará Quika si se entera de que estás aquí!— ambos quedaron en un silencio total, mirándose; Daenys comprendió que la intención de Ace no era para nada perversa, así que se tranquilizó y dejó de poner aquella cara de enfado que tanto le caracterizaba cuando se dirigía a él—¿Qué quieres, Ace?— dijo ahora mientras el susodicho se levantaba del suelo, quitando un poco el polvo de sus pantalones./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Nada. Solo…hablar. Supongo— la de ojos verdes se quedó completamente paralizada al escuchar aquello; a pesar de la gran confianza que tenían y de las muchas veces que habían hablado sobre múltiples temas, Ace jamás le había dicho directamente que deseaba hablar con ella—. Aunque, si estás muy ocupada … —dijo mientras echaba un vistazo al desorden que la de cabellos castaños tenía sobre el escritorio de su habitación—. Mejor me voy, ¿no?— su semblante parecía totalmente desanimado, algo contra lo que no podía luchar Daenys./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Tengo un examen dentro de dos días— dijo con su talante fuerte— Aunque…— miró a esos ojos negros, llenos de confianza, de paz, y de otros sentimientos que le transmitían felicidad y cariño; no pudo resistirse—. Puedo hacer un pequeño— junto el dedo índice con el pulgar indicando el símbolo pequeñez— descanso./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Al escuchar tal cosa, Ace sonrió ampliamente. Daenys siempre se había mostrado fría ante él, además de un poco distante. No sabía si eso le gustaba, o lo detestaba. Tal vez ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Pero lo que sí sabía es que ese carácter la hacía única, tal y como era ella. Y tal y como le gustaba a los demás./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Bueno… Y, ¿qué? ¿Muy cansados por ese entrenamiento tan duro que habéis hecho Luffy y tú?— tomó asiento en la cama; Ace se percató del fino pijama que llevaba, de color blanco, y que le sentaba como un guante./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-A decir verdad, no era tan duro como parecía. Fue más la supervivencia que otra cosa— se rio un poco al bajini—. Pero bueno, al final volvimos y todo está como siempre. En su sitio— se sentó a su lado—. ¿Tú qué tal el instituto? No sé cómo puedes aguantar tantas horas sin moverte de una silla./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Pues la verdad que bastante bien— cruzó sus piernas—. Me parece totalmente excelente la educación que nos están dando. Me esfuerzo todo lo que puedo, pero… el nivel es demasiado elevado como para obtener unas notas altas— Ace la miró un poco extrañada—. Sí, ya sabes … Para poder tener una de las becas que proporciona la Marina como científica tienes que ser de los mejores …/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-¿La Marina?— se levantó alterado—. Nunca me has dicho que te ibas a alistar … ¡ahí!/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Ace, sabes desde el primer momento que mi sueño era… encontrar una cura. A eso. Ya sabes…—pensó automáticamente con su madre—. Además, creo que con la habilidad que poseo, puedo llegar a ofrecer muchísimas cosas, tanto a la ciencia como a la medicina, ¿sabes?— explicaba la de ojos verdes mientras le miraba fijamente y de forma decidida./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Ya, pero… La Marina… No sé. Bueno, tú verás lo que haces. Si eso es lo que quieres…— dejó caer el de pelo negro./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Jamás pondría en cuestión tus sueños, Ace— se levantó para estar a su altura—. Sé que el mar es tu lugar, que surcar las olas a bordo de un gran barco pirata es tu principal sueño. Y sé que lo vas a cumplir, confío en que lo cumplas— puso su mano derecha en una de sus mejillas; Ace se ruborizó al contacto con su piel—. A pesar de que sea Marine, o pertenezca a la Marina, jamás voy a ir en tu contra. Te conozco, sé cómo eres, sé que tienes un gran corazón y jamás podría dañarte. Confié en ti desde el primer momento, supe que serías una pieza imprescindible en mi vida. Y lo has sido. Pero espero que lo sigas siendo, a pesar de nuestras respectivas diferencias./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Ace desvió su mirada, un poco triste al recordar el por qué de la visita. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que dentro de dos días se iba a marchar? Había apurado demasiado los días y ahora el tiempo se le había echado encima. Ahora, cuando más florecía su extraña relación, él se marcharía. Pero debía decírselo./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-En realidad…— la miró fijamente—. Sé que no tenemos diferencias. Es por eso que sé de primera mano que serás la primera en defenderme allá donde estés— sonrió la susodicha—. Daenys, tienes a Quika, es tu principal familia. Tu hermano está en algún lugar de este mundo. Eres increíblemente inteligente, y sé que conseguirás tus propósitos. La razón por la que he venido esta noche, es porque creo que debes saber que me voy— la de ojos verdes quitó la mano repentinamente, sintiendo como su corazón se partía en pedazos; pero no sabía por qué./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-¿Te… vas?— dijo con tono amargo./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Sí— asintió además con la cabeza—. Me prometí a mi mismo que al cumplir los diecisiete, iría al mar. Tú misma lo has dicho. Has definido mis sueños a la perfección. Es una señal de que me conoces…/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-¿Cuándo?— le miró preocupada./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-En dos días …/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Al escuchar aquello, Daenys retiró inmediatamente la mirada de sus ojos. Se sentó en la cama de nuevo para tranquilizarse un poco, para no entrar en cólera./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Daenys … —intentó acercarse Ace./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-No. Ace— le frenó—. Dos días es muy poco tiempo para irte. Creí que lo dirías con antelación, que te quedarías hasta que terminase el año. Todavía tengo que enseñarte muchas cosas que he aprendido…— se lamentaba la de ojos verdes—. Sé que es tu sueño, pero… ¡Ace! No, no sé qué me pasa. Ni si quiera sé por qué me estoy poniendo así— puso sus dos manos sobre su cabeza, alterada—. Claro, por supuesto que quiero que cumplas tus sueños, pero debiste avisar con tiempo… para aprovecharlo. Hemos pasado semanas sin vernos, ¿cómo quieres que recupere todo ese tiempo en tan solo dos días? Es que, ni si quiera sé que… que…/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-¿Qué somos?— finalizó Ace—. No somos… nada, ¿no?— dijo sin saber lo que decía, ya que no entendía para nada las emociones, y mucho menos cuando se trataba del amor, cosa que jamás había sentido y no sabía si sentía./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-¿Nada?— al escuchar aquello, volvió a levantarse, para enfurecer—. Sé que jamás nos hemos besado, sé que jamás nos hemos dado de la mano, ni si quiera un roce fortuito. Pero sé, sé de sobra, porque me consta y lo he vivido durante años, que no hace falta cercanía para que haya amor. Mi madre murió, Ace. Murió cuando tenía siete años y seguí adelante gracias al amor que otra persona me daba. Pero ¿sabes? Tuve siempre presente que el amor de mi madre era lo que me mantenía con vida. Y, aunque no estuviera ahí, lo sentía. Tanto, como lo que siento por ti. No sé demasiado bien lo que es, estima, ¿tal vez cariño? No comprendo nada del amor. Sin embargo… te comprendo a ti, y comprendo todo lo que te atribuye. Me fastidio que digas nada. ¿A caso no recuerdas aquella vez, cuándo estábamos en la cabaña solos? ¿Cómo me miraste? ¿Cómo me dijiste que si cambiaba, no sería yo misma? Esas palabras hicieron que me armase de valor para luchar contra cualquier adversidad. Ese fue el primer gesto, después de la muerte de mi madre, donde sentí que realmente valía la pena luchar por lo que uno desea. Pero, lo más importante, fuiste tú, Ace. Fuiste tú quién me lo dijo. Sin embargo, ahora entiendo que eso para ti no significó nada. Meras palabras … Entiendo./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Daenys, no… no me has entendido. Simplemente digo que… no somos nada. No digo que no haya sentimientos de por medio. Jamás lo hemos hablado, además tú… tienes catorce años— se hizo un vacío—. No malinterpretes mis palabras, yo simplemente …/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-No, Ace. Lo has dejado demasiado claro. Siento haberme puesto así. Olvida lo que te he dicho, ¿de acuerdo?/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-¿Cómo voy a olvidar lo más bonito que me han dicho jamás…?— ambos se quedaron totalmente fascinados, mirándose a los ojos—. Lo único que quiero que entiendas es que… jamás hemos tenido un momento para hablar de esto. Nunca me he puesto en tú piel, ni he pensado que tú también sentías algo hacia mi… si esto se llama sentir, claro. Ni si quiera sé lo que es sentir, Daenys. No algo así …— intentó acercarse a ella, pero no lo permitió—. Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en decirte que me marchaba dentro de poco. He sido un completo imbécil. Lo tenía todo delante de mis ojos y no he sido capaz de verlo… Lo siento, de verdad./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-No hemos tenido ningún momento para hablar de esto porque tú— le señaló con el dedo índice—. Siempre te has mostrado distante. Jamás me has hablado de sentimientos, y muy pocas veces te he visto sonreír. ¿Qué se supone que quieres que piense? Sé que te importo. Desde pequeños. Pero siempre supe también que había algo, indescriptible que nos unía. No me preguntes por qué…— cerró sus ojos apunto de llorar—. Pero ahora sé y comprendo que todos estos sentimientos, o lo que sean, no sirven de nada. Te vas, Ace. En dos días. Y jamás volveré a verte... — se giró para darle la espalda—. Siento como si nada de esto valiese la pena. Decir todo esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo y un impedimento para tu largo viaje. Lo siento, Ace. Olvida todo lo que he dicho, ¿de acuerdo?— Ace se quedó totalmente pasmado, sin saber qué decir—. Será mejor que te vayas …/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"En otro lugar del mundo, muy alejado del East Blue y de la Villa Foosha, había un hombre de cabellos plateados que observaba con detenimiento las bellas joyas que vendían los tenderos ambulantes. Sonreía al verse reflejado en aquella brillante bisutería. Se percató, entonces, de lo viejo que se había hecho y de que los años habían pasado demasiado rápido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Una y otra vez, por su cabeza, no dejaban de pasar posibles imágenes de cómo serían. ¿Altos? ¿De grandes ojos como los suyos? ¿Aventureros? ¿Responsables? Demasiadas veces habían sido las que se había arrepentido de no haber ido en su búsqueda. Pero eso, para ellos, habría sido un impedimento para realizar lo que ellos desearan. Era ponerles en peligro completamente, algo a lo que no podía arriesgarse./p 


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Tocaba su pelo sin parar mientras observaba los apuntes que tenía delante. Leía y leía, pero no acababa de entender lo que significaban esos símbolos. O, lo que era peor, no quería entenderlos porque otra cosa ocupaba su mente durante aquella larga noche de estudio./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Habían pasado dos días desde que Ace asaltó la ventana de su habitación. Dos días sin verle, sin acercarse al bosque para saber de él y de Luffy; los dos últimos días con la oportunidad de poder estar con él hasta a saber cuándo. Quizá, ¿nunca?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Odiaba esa sensación de no saber qué hacer, de contradecirse ella misma sin conocer sus propios sentimientos. Detestaba la situación de imaginarse un solo día sin saber que él estaba allí, en elspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEast Blue, a pocos minutos de su casa. Deseaba con todo su corazón verle, pero, ¿qué hacía al respecto? Estar en su casa, estudiando hora tras hora. Pero, se suponía que era lo que realmente quería hacer para conseguir su sueño. Sin embargo, él se iba a la mañana siguiente, quedaban pocas horas para que Ace iniciase su vida en el mar; lejos de ella./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"En ese momento, se enojaba cada vez más con él. No entendía por qué había mantenido en secreto que se iría tan pronto. Estaba claro que sabía de antemano que Ace se marcharía, pero desconocía completamente que sería ya. A la mañana siguiente. Casi sin avisar y rompiendo la poca ilusión creada entre amos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Y ese era otro aspecto que no lograba descifrar. Ella, que tan solo mirando a alguien y concentrándose en la mirada de alguien, podía saber qué pensaba en ese preciso momento. No obstante, con Ace no podía. Le miraba, una y otra vez, pero su corazón le decía que no podía registrar esa intimidad tan grande como el pensamiento del de cabellos negros. Sin embargo, con tan solo ver esa mirada entendía que había algo. No sabía demasiado bien el qué, pero estaba segura y tenía la gran certeza de que los ojos de Ace la miraban como no lo habían hecho a nadie; igual que ella./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"En su instituto había una multitud enorme de chicos, guapos, altos, inteligentes y simpáticos. Lo tenían todo, incluso muchos de ellos conseguirían la beca de la Marina para alistarse como posibles soldados. Pero ella no podía, ni quería, fijarse en ellos. Aquello solo pasaba una vez en la vida y ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que lo tenía enfrente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Despertó casi por los pelos. Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras la luz se colaba por su habitación, a pesar de tenerlos pegados por haber estado en vela toda la noche. Escudriñó en su armario para ver qué podía ponerse, fácil: un vestido azul celeste que le llegaba por las rodillas y con un escote en forma de corazón. Recogió su pelo rápidamente con una coletilla alta, agarró una pieza de fruta, junto a sus apuntes y mochila, y se marchó al instituto./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-¡Quika! ¡Me voy!— gritó desde la entrada mientras se ponía unas sandalias de color marrón oscuro./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-¡Vale!— desde la otra punta de la casa, Quika gritaba—. ¡Mucha suerte! ¡Ya me contarás!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Subió corriendo por las escaleras. No había nadie, ni tan solo se escuchaba un susurro. Empezó a preocuparse y a pensar que ya estarían dentro del aula. Sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas cuando imaginó que no podría realizar el examen. Sería totalmente un fastidio, ya que ese examen era la pieza clave para empezar otro curso dentro de la beca de la Marina./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Chocó contra algo o alguien en la esquina del pasillo, tirando todos los papeles que llevaba en la carpeta por el suelo. Estaba demasiado agobiada como para pedir perdón, así que se limitó a recoger los apuntes esparcidos por el suelo mientras el supuesto culpable la observaba./p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-¿Te ayudo?— una voz totalmente profunda se metió en sus oídos; se tranquilizó por un momento, tomó un poco de aire y se levantó con todo su orgullo para enfrentarse a aquel tipo que le había hecho perder el tiempo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Sin embargo, al ponerse de pie, se percató de su rostro, de su piel, de aquella perfecta sonrisa y de aquel par de ojos miel que le miraban profundamente. Se sintió dispuesta a conocer sus más íntimos pensamientos, sus ideas y todo tipo de pistas que le declararán que no era un sueño. No obstante, se detuvo en seco. Quika le había enseñado a controlar ese impulso mediante la meditación y reflexión de que era algo muy personal y que se debía usar tan solo cuando fuese necesario./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Soy Mark. Pareces un poco perdida, ¿no?— le tendió la mano para presentarse, pero ella se contuvo, aferrándose a la carpeta de sus apuntes—. ¿Estás en esta clase?— Daenys sacudió la cabeza pensando qué estaba haciendo, parecía totalmente maleducada./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Lo siento— sonrió ahora tiernamente—. Soy Daenys N… Garden— le tomó la mano tranquilamente—. Y sí. Voy a esta clase. Aunque parece ser que hemos llegado un poco tarde, ¿Verdad?— aquel chico de cabellos marrones arqueó una ceja confundido—. Para el examen, ya sabes./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Sé que hay un examen. Pero todavía no hay nadie en clase. Falta media hora todavía para que llegue la profesora— Daenys se quedó completamente con la boca abierta, incrédula, mientras él se reía a carcajadas—. ¿Asustada?/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-¡Por supuesto que sí! Ese examen es… mi vida entera. Pensaba que no llegaría a tiempo, pero…— observó con detenimiento el reloj del instituto—. Pero parece ser que he llegado con bastante tiempo— sonrió ella—. Por cierto, jamás te había visto por aquí, ¿eres mayor que yo?/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Claro que no me has visto. ¿Cómo me vas a ver? Soy de una Isla cercana, y vengo a realizar el examen especial para la beca de la Marina que se realiza este año. ¿Tú también estás interesada?— la de ojos verdes asintió—. Vaya. ¿Quieres ser soldado?— dijo algo incrédulo./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-¿Qué pasaría si lo fuese?— aquella respuesta le dejó sin palabras; al darse cuenta de que había sonado demasiado borde, cambió su actitud, no podía ser así, no al menos con una persona a la que acababa de conocer—. Prefiero la medicina y la ciencia, la verdad. Pero bueno, también sé defenderme con creces./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-No lo dudo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt; text-align: justify;"Pasaron horas y horas conversando, olvidándose completamente del examen que tenían encima. Hasta que la hora llegó y tuvieron que enfrentarse al misterio de las matemáticas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt; text-align: justify;"Miraba atentamente el camino que venía de la Villa con detenimiento. Apretaba su puño cada vez más con cierta rabia, al tiempo que el viento movía su cabello negro. Odiaba sentirse así, descubrir todas aquellas cosas en ese momento./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt; text-align: justify;"Iniciaba una nueva vida en el mar, olvidaba aquella Villa al menos de momento, para embarcarse en una nueva aventura. Sin embargo, las personas que conoció en aquel lugar habían marcado un antes y un después en su vida, haciendo de él la persona que era. Y ella era una de esas personas que le habían mejorado como ser humano y le había hecho entender el verdadero significado de la amistad, o simplemente el cariño o amor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt; text-align: justify;"Porque, realmente, no sabía que sentía hacia Daenys. Era algo completamente inusual en él. Jamás se había preocupado por nadie así, solo por Luffy cuando desaparecía por horas o recibía un puñetazo maestral en su rostro. No obstante, en ese mismo momento, sentía la enorme necesidad de verla, de darle el adiós que realmente se merecía. Pero ella, no aparecía por ningún lugar y él se desesperaba por momentos. Era hora de marcharse./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Oi, deberías irte. No sería bueno que viajases por la noche. Pueden haber tormentas— le decía Luffy, sacando su lado más paternal./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Oi, Luffy— le dijo sin girarse ni mirándole—. Gracias— ahora sí, se giró para darle un tierno abrazo—. Por todo lo que has hecho por mi y por aparecer cuando más solo me sentía. Tú y Sabo me habéis enseñado el verdadero significado de la amistad. No sé qué habría sido de mi sin vosotros…— le estrujó con fuerza—. Espero volver a verte pronto— ambos hermanos se miraron tiernamente, sin saber cuándo sería la próxima vez en la que se verían las caras./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Dentro de tres años yo también estaré por el Grand Line— sonrió Luffy enormemente./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Por cierto— agarró de su bolsillo un pequeño papel—. En el hipotético caso de que Daenys viniese, ¿podrías darle esto?— le entregó aquella carta plegada; Luffy asintió mientras la recibía—. Es de la única que no me he podido despedir./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Cuenta conmigo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt; text-align: justify;"Cinco segundos, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. Fin. La profesora de matemáticas pasaba por cada mesa para recoger el tan preciado examen que sería la puerta al futuro para muchos de ellos. Entre todos, Daenys terminaba rápidamente mientras apuntaba su nombre en la hoja y se la entregaba a la docente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 18.0pt; text-align: justify;"Al terminar, todos los alumnos se reunieron en los pasillos. Había un gran escándalo ya que para muchos de ellos los exámenes habían terminado por fin. En una de las taquillas, apoyada y observando el panorama, se encontraba Riri, un poco cansada tras haber pasado horas y horas estudiando sin parar. A su lado, Daenys la imitaba, mirando a Mark, cuyo único interés ahora era salir a tomar algo con los del equipo de béisbol./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Pareces estar muy interesada en ese tal Mark— la de ojos verdes la miró de reojo—. No le he visto nunca por aquí, pero algunas chicas de clase dicen que iba a un colegio elemental, donde se forman los futuros soldados de la Marina. Lo único que tienen que hacer es pasar un examen. Y ya está, futuro solucionado. No como nosotras …/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Nuestros futuros no están tan mal, Riri…/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Lo dirás por el tuyo. Seguramente optes a la beca de la Marina y te marcharás. Abandonándome en la Facultad de Enseñanza— se lamentaba la susodicha./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-No digas sandeces. No sé si lograré conseguir la beca. Pero al menos lo he intentado, que es lo más importante…— ambas amigas observaron como Mark y el resto de chicos se acercaban hacia ellas; respiraron hondo, no todos los días se veían tipos de ese calibre, no al menos en ese instituto./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-¡Hola!— habló Mark, mirando en primer lugar a Daenys—. Vamos a celebrar que han terminado los exámenes a la taberna de Makino. ¿Os venís?/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-¡Claro!— saltó Riri felizmente—. Siempre apetece un refresco después de haberse esforzado al máximo, ¿no creéis?— dijo animada—. Aunque, para ser sinceros, esa taberna está muy frecuentada por piratas. Tenemos que ir con cuidado de no toparnos con ninguno de esos corsarios, sería realmente un gran problema …/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Piratas, pensó Daenys. En esa milésima de segundo se le vino a la mente Ace. Recordó muy a su pesar el día que era y qué sucedía exactamente. Se le había olvidado por completo, el examen había durado más de la cuenta y ya era casi mediodía. Él ya no estaría allí. Y ella… se arrepentiría toda la vida./p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Tengo que irme— dijo sin dar explicaciones a nadie mientras echaba a correr por los pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar al exterior del instituto; tenía que darse prisa, ya que quería verle, despedirse de él y desearle toda la suerte del mundo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Subió a aquella balsa, un poco malhecha para su gusto, pero era lo único que poseía en esos momentos. Luffy sonreía junto a todos los bandidos y Dadan. Le despedirían en el puerto de la Villa, donde iniciaría un nuevo camino hacia su destino tan deseado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Observaba continuamente, pero no venía, no llegaba a tiempo. Le entristecía pensar que por su culpa, ella no estaría allí para despedirse de él. Pero también comprendía su enfado y las consecuencias que este podría tener sobre su amistad o relación. Sin embargo, ya era la hora exacta que había fijado para marcharse. Cogió la cuerda que sujetaba la única vela que poseía la balsa, y miró hacia atrás./p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-¡Nos veremos pronto, chicos!— gritaba mientras todos levantaban las manos, despidiéndose de Ace—. Y a ti, ¡te veré en el Grand Line!— Luffy gritó desde el puerto como un niño—. Y a ti, no lo sé…— dijo para sí mismo mientras la balsa iba adentrándose en el mar, cada vez más./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Pero no llegaba a tiempo suficiente como para verle por última vez. No iba a verle hasta a saber cuándo y, tal vez, lo más seguro era que la próxima vez que le vería, sería en un cartel de se busca, ofreciendo una cantidad de dinero enorme por encontrarle y matarle. Ese era el peor sentimiento que podía tener en ese mismo momento, así que aceleró el paso, mientras muchas personas la observaban incrédulas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Visualizó a lo lejos un grupo de personas que conocía a la perfección. Entre ellos, estaba Dadan, los bandidos y, delante de todo, Luffy. Sin embargo, no podía ver a nadie más, pero esperaba con todo su corazón llegar a tiempo para poder verle. No obstante, al llegar, la realidad le dio un mazazo en el rostro, dándole a conocer que él ya no se encontraba allí./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Luffy—dijo mientras paraba un poco para descansar y respirar—. ¿Dónde está Ace?— el de cabellos negros negó con la cabeza entristecido—. No…— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al saber la verdad./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Acaba de marcharse. Había fijado una hora exacta para hacerlo, no quería irse demasiado tarde. Era mejor que se marchara ahora— explicaba mientras veía el rostro de Daenys cada vez más dolorido—. ¡No te preocupes!— dijo Luffy ahora de manera extravagante—. Le volveremos a ver algún día. Tú estarás en la Marina y él será pirata, seguramente os enfrentéis alguna vez./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-No quiero enfrentarme a Ace … — observaba el mar, pero ni a lo lejos aparecía nada./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Ah, se me olvidaba— dijo Luffy mientras sacaba el papel del bolsillo—. Ace me ha dado esto para ti, no sé exactamente qué será, pero…— Daenys se lo arrebató inmediatamente de las manos, percatándose de que era una carta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"No estaba demasiado decidida a abrirla. Podría ser una carta llena de reproches, malas palabras, posibles despedidas para siempre. O, por otro lado, podría tratarse de una carta llena de pasión y amor. Se sentó sobre su cama para abrirla con delicadeza y ver la extraña escritura de Ace reflejada en el papel. Sonrió al verla. Decía así:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sé que he sido una persona totalmente fría, pero tengo mis razones. He estado solo por mucho tiempo, hasta que vosotros aparecisteis en mi vida. Os lo agradeceré eternamente, lo prometo. Sin embargo, en esta carta, no vengo a hablar de lo que ha sido mi vida. Escribiré para explicarte que has significado tú en mí. Si te soy sincero, jamás pensaría que podría ser tan amigo de una mujer, me cuesta mucho confiar en la gente, pero contigo lo he conseguido./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"No sabemos exactamente lo que sentimos, tal vez no sea nada, solo una tontería. Pero, esta enorme tontería, hace que me coma la cabeza todas las noches, intentando entender qué es y por qué me pasa a mí. Sé que no tengo motivos para pedirte explicaciones de por qué no has venido a despedirme, pero también sé que nos veremos en algún lugar del Nuevo Mundo, cuando seas una famosa científica./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Hace dos noches me dijiste que jamás me habías visto sonreír de verdad. Lo que no sabes, es que sí que lo hacía, a tus espaldas, pero gracias a ti. Te debo muchas cosas, Daenys, y no sé cómo te recompensaré por ellas. Ante esto, solo me queda decir que gracias por cada día vivido. Por tus consejos, por tu carisma, porque por todo eso, me quedaría contigo, sonriendo./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Nos volveremos a ver./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right; line-height: 150%;" align="right"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Portgas D. Ace. /span/em/p 


	6. Chapter 6

Realizaba el proyecto sin detenerse. Quería terminarlo ya para poder ser libre de una vez y salir de aquella base para tener unos días de vacaciones. Además, debía de hacerlo la primera y a la perfección para llamar la atención de los profesores Marines. Solo le quedaba unir dos pequeños cables, encenderlo y podría respirar tranquila.

Y lo hizo.

Los profesores se acercaron con un cronómetro, miraron el tiempo y se sorprendieron al ver que tan solo había tardado tres minutos con cuarenta segundos. Se miraron entre ellos, para después observar con detenimiento el proyecto de Daenys para calificarlo de Apto, No Apto, o, en cualquier caso, Sobresaliente, con Matrícula de Honor y un pase directo a las instalaciones más modernas y especiales de la Marina.

— Señorita Garden, ¿es ese su apellido?— asintió tranquilamente—. Está bien. El proyecto que usted ha presentado es totalmente una maravilla. Lo ha elaborado en un tiempo record, además ha añadido una serie de especificidades que lograrán avanzar la medicina, ¿en qué se ha inspirado para realizarlo?

— Mi madre murió de una extraña enfermedad. El objetivo de este proyecto es lanzar un calmante potente al organismo para que este se relaje, de tal forma que evite en grandes cantidades el dolor que produce la enfermedad. Además, esta también provoca la paralización de las piernas. Contra esto, mi proyecto analiza automáticamente que partes del cuerpo están afectadas por la enfermedad y actúa repartiendo el medicamento proporcionalmente— explicaba la de ojos verdes.

— Excelente— apuntaba uno de los profesores en su agenda.

— Enhorabuena, señorita Garden. Está usted dentro del plan de estudios especiales de la Marina— sonrió ampliamente al escuchar aquello.

Al terminar el recuento, subió inmediatamente a su habitación para escribirle una carta a Quika explicándole detalladamente el resultado del proyecto..

Estaba entusiasmada enormemente, ahora formaría parte oficialmente del cuerpo científico de la Marina. Podría estar en misiones de alto secreto, elaborar sus propias tesis con todo el material disponible y aprender cada vez más.

A pesar de tener dieciocho años, muchos soldados importantes de la Marina le tenían un enorme respeto por las cualidades y especialidades que tenía y elaboraba cada día. El Almirante Aokiji había hablado un par de veces con Sengoku para tenerla en sus filas como soldado, ya que Daenys también controlaba la lucha e incluso entrenaba cada día para poder llegar a ser alguien de renombre en aquella institución.

Sin embargo, la lucha para ella era algo secundario. Prefería leer, estudiar y tratar de averiguar cosas importantes para la sociedad, pero mucho más para ella. Al estar lejos de casa, muchas veces sentía la tentación de recordar a su madre, pero también a su hermano Anker. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía de él, ni tan siquiera una prueba de su existencia.

Bajó hasta el comedor donde todos los marines se reunían para comer, agarró una de aquellas bandejas llenas de comida y tomó asiento al lado de su mejor amiga. Riri también había conseguido la beca de la Marina, pero en el sector de la educación. Se encargaría en un futuro de dar clases teóricas a algunos marines inexpertos. Ambas se tenían la una a la otra en aquel lugar repleto de hombres.

— ¡Enhorabuena!— Riri la abrazó con fuerza—. Eres impresionante. Pero ni te atrevas a dejarme sola ni un día más. No soporto la soledad en este lugar rodeado de machos alfas…a veces, claro— ambas se pusieron a reír—. ¿Qué harás a partir de ahora?

— Supongo que lo que me ordenen, no tengo ni idea de por dónde pueden empezar. Así que… a esperar— explicaba la de ojos verdes.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron para dejar paso a los carteros que traían el correo cada día, además de periódicos y todo tipo de cosas que les hacía conocer más la actualidad del mundo. Muy pocas veces recibía correo, ya que la única que le mandaba algo de vez en cuando era Quika y alguna que otra carta de Luffy explicándole que se marcharía pronto al Grand Line. Sin embargo, aquel día, sí tenían algo para ella.

— Es de Quika. ¿Qué habrá pasado?— abrió el sobre con cuidado, vio que contenía un escrito: _Daenys, sé que te escribo muy pocas veces, pero ya sabes que no me gustaría que tuvieras problemas por mi culpa. Pero esta vez, es totalmente necesario escribirte. No voy a preguntarte si estás bien, lo sé y estoy tranquila. Lo que realmente me preocupa, es esto. Míralo con cuidado_.

Al rebuscar más en el sobre, se percató de que había un contenido más. Con cuidado, y asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie de poca confianza a su alrededor, sacó aquel cartel que le cortó totalmente la respiración. En él, aparecía un 'se busca'. La imagen que se mostraba era la de aquel niño de ojos verdes, cabello alocado y castaño, pero con una gran diferencia de edad. Ahora, tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, el pelo un poco más largo, con una espada en su mano y una sonrisa un tanto perversa. Leyó con detenimiento el pseudónimo que su hermano había adquirido tras años estando desaparecido: Gurinzu no Anker.

Ocultó inmediatamente aquel cartel, recordando una y otra vez la cifra que se mostraba ahí: 390.000 de berris. Algo totalmente descomunal para alguien dulce y tierno como era su hermano. Sin embargo, había cambiado, desde hacía muchos años, y sin que ella lo supiera. Se había convertido en un pirata de renombre, buscado por muchos, tan solo por el deseo de salir al mar a encontrar a su padre.

Y, ¿ella? Pertenecía oficialmente a la Marina y eso significaba estar en contra de todos los criminales esparcidos por el mundo. Incluso tendría que responder ante Luffy si le veía. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para hacerlo, ni para enfrentar a Luffy, ni a Anker ni incluso a Ace. Este último también se había hecho bastante popular entre los piratas, perteneciendo a una de las bandas más famosas alrededor del mundo, los piratas de Barbablanca. No obstante, el caso de Ace era completamente descomunal, con una recompensa de 550.000.000 berries.

En ese preciso instante, sonrió al recordarle. Ese cabello negro alborotado, esos ojos profundos junto a esas pecas que le daban un toque infantil a aquella mirada intensa. Rememoró instantes que tenía olvidados, como la primera vez que le vio o aquella noche de discusión antes de que él se marchara a la mañana siguiente. Comprendió en aquel preciso instante, que los sentimientos hacia él se trataban de meras tonterías de adolescentes. Ahora, casi cinco años después, había crecido considerablemente, llegando a pensar que eran fantasías amorosas, también teniendo en cuenta que Ace había sido el único chico con el que había estado a solas y durante mucho tiempo.

— Se me ha quitado el hambre, Riri. Subo a mi habitación. Necesito relajarme durante unos minutos, dormir un poco aunque sea. Estoy muy cansada por lo del proyecto y debo prepararme para mañana— su compañera asintió mientras ella abandonó el comedor de la Marina.

Mientras llegaba a su habitación, imaginó cómo sería ahora, ya que tan solo le había visto el rostro en aquel cartel de se busca que llegó hacía un par de meses al cuartel. No sabía si alegrarse o ponerse hecha una furia por las acciones que Ace había cometido como pirata, pero sí sabía con certeza que él tenía un buen corazón y que jamás haría nada que no fuera con intenciones buenas.

Entró en su habitación mientras se dirigía a la cama, a descansar. Pero no pudo. Su rostro, su sonrisa y todo su ser, se impregnaron en su mente recordando una y otra vez momentos pasados. Sin embargo, asumía que exactamente eso era el pasado y que se debía de quedar ahí.

Llamaron a su habitación. Resopló, jamás le dejaban descansar en aquel lugar. Pero cuando abrió, se llevó una bonita sorpresa.

— Pero Daenys— aquel chico entró por la puerta como un animal salvaje—. ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? ¡Me acabo de enterar! ¡Todo el mundo habla de eso!— la abrazó repentinamente—. ¡Enhorabuena!

— Gr…gracias, Mark— sonrió—. Muchas gracias.

— Esto hay que celebrarlo. ¿Qué te parece una cena, tú, yo, con velas, buena música …?— explicaba el de ojos miel.

Desde que llegaron a aquel cuartel, Mark y ella empezaron a salir. No sabía muy bien por qué, simplemente era una de esas situaciones en las que alguien te hace sentir bien, diferente o un poco especial. A pesar de que llevaban un par de meses saliendo, ella no se sentía del todo cómoda con él, ya que este había despertado un comportamiento un tanto posesivo y controlador que no acababa de gustarle.

— Pues verás, Mark. Tengo que reposar un poco. Esta tarde me dirán cuál es mi próxima misión como científica y, la verdad, que me apetece muchísimo salir contigo a cenar, pero estoy muy cansada— intentó bostezar—. Ya sabes, todo el día con aparatos tecnológicos y demás…

— ¿Si? Vale. Pues entonces dejo que descanses un poco— dijo un poco decepcionado—. Nos vemos entonces esta noche, ¿como siempre?— pero el rostro de Daenys no era para nada de afirmación—. O, bueno, mejor me llamas tú, ¿no?— asintió la de ojos verdes—. Entonces, hasta luego…

Daenys le dio un beso en la mejilla para después cerrar la puerta con delicadeza y apoyarse en la pared. Respiró hondo pensando qué iba a hacer con Mark, ya que no podía aguantar esa situación ni un minuto más. Además, seguramente le estaba causando un daño increíble, y no deseaba que nadie estuviese dolorido por su culpa.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama, a descansar, pero ya se le habían ido las ganas de dormir un poco. Miraba detenidamente el escritorio, el flexo sobre este, y un montón de papeles esparcidos en los cajones abiertos. Sería hora de ordenarlo un poco.

Levantarse le había costado un poco, pero cuando se puso a organizar todo el papeleo, se motivó un poco viendo algunos apuntes de física y matemáticas que se había llevado del instituto para posibles problemas. Leyó un par de fórmulas matemáticas que le hacían perder la cabeza entonces, pero que ahora eran demasiado evidentes. Y, justo cuando pasó la página, encontró un pequeño papel plegado entre tanto desorden. Lo abrió y no le sorprendió para nada ver la horrible letra de Ace ahí.

Se detuvo por un momento, tomo asiento y, con un enorme nudo de nostalgia inició la lectura. Sonreía con cada una de las palabras que este escribió, se reía a carcajadas cuando este le confesaba algún que otro sentimiento oculto. Al terminar, se quedó totalmente con ganas de más y supo, a ciencia cierta, que le echaba muchísimo de menos.

Llamaron a la puerta de nuevo. Se levantó decidida a abrir.

— Mark, te he dicho que…— era un emisario de uno de los almirantes—. Disculpa, pensaba que …

— ¿Daenys Garden?— asintió—. El Almirante Aokiji quiere verte en su oficina. Se trata de la próxima misión que vas a realizar.

— Vale. Voy enseguida.

Sintió una presión enorme al ir escoltada por muchos soldados. Ella no necesitaba que nadie la protegiera, se valía por sí misma, pero era inevitable que en la Marina alguien importante estuviera seguro al cien por cien, mucho más cuando se trataba de una visita al Almirante.

— ¡Daenys!— dijo sorprendido Aokiji—. Encantado de tenerte por aquí. Toma asiento— la de ojos verdes tomó asiento mientras el almirante leía un par de documentos—Enhorabuena por el proyecto.

— Gracias, almirante Aokiji.

— Llámame Kuzan. Bueno— le entregó un documento—. Creo que ya sabrás que a partir de ahora la Marina puede enviarte a muchos lugares del mundo para cumplir una misión— asintió—. Como eres una de mis reclutas he elegido esto para ti. Arabasta.

— ¿Arabasta?— asintió Aokiji—. Se debe a la falta de lluvia, ¿verdad?

— Sí. Queremos que resuelvas el caso. Te marchas esta noche para llegar en cuanto antes. ¿Entendido?

— Sí…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Todo aquello era absolutamente nuevo para ella. Eran tan solo las siete de la mañana y ya se encontraban en dirección a Arabasta, surcando el mar a bordo de un enorme buque de la Marina. Se encontraba tranquilamente en el camarote que le habían asignado mientras observaba por la ventana. Ahí estaba, el mar, su principal enemigo. Si el barco se hundía, tendría serios problemas. Pero eso no era realmente lo que le mantenía preocupada.

Desde que había visto el cartel de se busca de su hermano, no dejaba de imaginarse cómo sería su captura, su encarcelamiento y, mucho peor, su muerte. Era a ojos de todo el mundo un corsario despiadado, que seguramente se habría cargado a más de un centenar de personas. Ella sabía cómo era Anker, una persona obsesiva con sus objetivos. Sin embargo, no era perverso, ni malvado, ni mucho menos un pirata despiadado. Su hermano tenía bondad, era compasivo y con una lógica aplastante. Pero ahora ya no podía salir de aquel mundo que le juzgaría de por vida.

Salió a tomar el aire, no quería permanecer en el camarote durante todo el viaje. Cuando salió, tan solo había unos cuantos soldados en la borda, observando el mar. No conocía a ninguno, simplemente se limitaba a cumplir las órdenes que Aokiji le había dado. Iría al Reino de la Arena, realizaría algunas pruebas significantes para determinar el motivo principal por el caos y la poca lluvia que había y volvería al Cuartel.

 **…**

En otro lugar del Nuevo Mundo, se encontraba un hombre tomando un par de copas en aquel pequeño bar. Observaba detalladamente las recompensas que salían en el periódico de la semana, sorprendiéndose cada vez más con los novatos que estaba resurgiendo de la nada. Tomó un sorbo más de su jarra de cerveza, para después dejarla con fuerza sobre la barra y agarrar el periódico con ambas manos. Abrió los ojos de par en par, visualizando atentamente aquel rostro de ojos verdes y pecas repartidas.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó aquella mujer de cabellos negros—. Tú no sueles sorprenderte con facilidad.

Escuchó rumores hacía ya bastante tiempo de un joven pirata que le buscaba sin descanso. En ese entonces, comprendió que era algo completamente normal. Un novato quería adquirir experiencia, pero ¿qué mejor manera de tenerla llegando hasta alguien tan legendario como él?

Sin embargo, desconocía por completo la identidad de aquel chico. Hasta ese momento, cuando recordó a un pequeño niño juguetón recorriendo la planta baja de su antigua casa. Rememoró aquellas risas infinitas mientras su mujer gritaba sin consuelo desde la cocina porque le dolía la cabeza. Esos habían sido, hasta entonces, los momentos más dulces que guardaba en su memoria y que, a pesar de los años, jamás olvidaría.

Ahora, ese pequeño niño había cambiado radicalmente. Era un pirata. Además, uno de los gordos, ya que ofrecían una enorme cifra de berries por su cabeza. Algo que él odiaba completamente, pues no quería un destino así de cruel para alguien como él.

— Es mi hijo.

 **…**

Desembarcaban en el puerto de la ciudad mientras muchos civiles observaban sorprendidos a los Marines. Ella cargaba con una pequeña maleta, con las cosas necesarias para realizar la investigación, un poco de dinero y de ropa. Se unió a un grupo de soldados para llegar hasta el lugar asignado para descansar, pero por el camino se detuvo por un instante a observar las paradas ambulantes que llenaban las calles de Arabasta.

Sonrió al verse reflejada en una antigüedad de ese reino. Había perlas, diamantes y todo tipo de joyas preciosas. Intentaron venderle todo tipo de tonterías, pero ella negaba continuamente con la cabeza, pensando que estaba allí por razones de trabajo y no de compras. Aunque lo último era más de su agrado.

— Oi, Daenys— escuchó a uno de los soldados que la acompañaban; se llamaba Thor, un chico inocente, pero de gran corazón—. Tenemos que continuar, hay que ir hasta Rainbase, donde se encuentra ese tal Crocodrile— al escuchar tal nombre, arqueó una de sus finas cejas.

— Ese tipo es un Shichibukai… ¿Por qué se encarga de manejar los asuntos de las realeza?— Thor se encogió de hombros sin saber la respuesta—. Pensaba que había una monarquía aquí, sería lo correcto hablar de las lluvias con ellos y no con ese pirata.

— Ya, pero las órdenes son las órdenes y Crocodrile es quien ejerce el poder aquí.

Resopló por lo bajini mientras seguía a Thor por el camino.

 **…**

Había llegado desde un lugar muy lejano y estaba realmente cansado. Sin embargo, lo que siempre le había importado más que el cansancio era el hambre. Así que, el primer lugar que visitó nada más llegar a Arabasta fue un bar donde cocinaban todo tipo de manjares a su gusto. Aunque fuera pirata, tenía el gusto exquisito.

Se adentró en aquel lugar y pidió múltiples platos, dejando con la boca abierta al cocinero. Sin embargo, el descanso le duró poco, ya que Smocker llevaba persiguiéndole durante un periodo corto. Tuvo que defenderse, abandonando aquel lugar en el que lo estaban tratando tan bien. Escapó como pudo, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, burlándose de la suerte y escondiéndose durante unos minutos en un callejón que daba paso a la calle principal.

Agarró con fuerza el arnés de su mochila, mantuvo sujeto su sombrero naranja, mientras observaba con detenimiento los soldados de la Marina que pasaban sin parar por la calle principal. Respiró aliviado, quedando totalmente desapercibido. Cuando vio el camino despejado, se decidió a salir. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, se detuvo en seco. Más marines estaban pasando por la calle de las tiendas ambulantes.

— Joder…—dijo el de cabellos negros mientras volvía a esconderse.

Y, sin embargo, dentro de su corazón había algo que le decía que no se escondiera, que debía salir y hacerles frentes. Pero no quería llamar la atención, ni mucho menos que todo el Cuartel General de la Marina llegase allí, solo por él.

Asimismo, se mantuvo callado y escondido durante un par de segundos más, visualizando lo que tenía delante de sus narices. Una joven de largo cabello marrón y enormes ojos verdes caminaba junto a un soldado. Sostuvo su mirada, pero era muy malo para reconocer a gente, mucho más a larga distancia. Sin embargo, a ella la reconoció casi al instante y sin saber por qué.

Llevaba una falda blanca ajustada, con unas botas de color tierra y una blusa del mismo color. Arriba, llevaba una bata de científica blanca, junto a un par de broches y el símbolo de la Marina que logró identificar a duras penas. Sonrió perplejo. Era la única vez en su vida que se alegraba de ver a un Marine en una situación como aquella. Pero era obvio. No era un soldado común, se trataba de Daenys, cuyo objetivo se había cumplido, y al parecer con creces.

— No me digas … —amplió su sonrisa al ver como Daenys se detenía en una de las tiendas ambulantes mientras hablaba con el soldado—. Al final lo has logrado.

Acercarse no era la mejor opción. No podía llegar allí, como si nada, y saludarla. Aunque lo deseaba con todo su corazón. Sin embargo, recordó su último día en la Villa Foosha y como ella no se acercó ni tan si quiera a despedirse. Era una espina que llevaba clavada en su alma desde entonces, pero que con el paso del tiempo dejó de doler. Al menos un poco.

Le llamó la atención ver cómo continuaba igual de charlatana y con carácter, pero lo que más le cautivó fue ver su agradable sonrisa. No obstante, desvió su mirada hacia otro lugar, donde alguien, desde las sombras, vigilaba cada acción de Daenys. Se quedó con la cara de aquel tipo, y se percató de que al iniciar ella la marcha hacia su destino, ese individuo le seguía.

Se aseguraría de que no le sucediera nada.

 **…**

Miraba con detenimiento aquel pañuelo que se tenía que poner en la cabeza. Era de un color blanco, a juego con las prendas que llevaba puestas. Sin embargo, odiaba tener que ponerse aquello, no era de su gusto, ni tan siquiera estaba de acuerdo en llevar algo así.

— Tienes que ponértelo… ¿Quieres que te llamen la atención? Mejor pasar desapercibida. No creo que te den muchas pistas si vas con esos broches de la Marina— explicaba Thor mientras se calzaba.

— Pero es totalmente absurdo. Entiendo que por tradición y por gusto muchas mujeres lleven esto puesto, pero ¿por qué si no quiero tengo que llevarlo puesto? Jamás me han exigido algo así, en ninguna parte— se quejaba la de ojos verdes mientras se miraba al espejo y se ponía encima el pañuelo—.Pero bueno. Lo respeto— se giró hacia él—. Vamos.

Se dirigieron hasta la sala principal del casino, donde Crocodrile les esperaba con un puro en la boca. Sonrió al ver como entraba todo aquel escuadrón científico. Les recibió con los brazos abiertos mientras carcajeaba.

— Bienvenidos a Arabasta. Supongo que nadie os habrá dado la bienvenida— se acercó hacia ellos—. Es un placer recibirles. ¿A qué se debe su visita?

Muchos de los científicos que se encontraban allí no abrieron la boca. Eran de avanzada edad y conocían de antemano cómo era Crocodrile. Eran simples ayudantes de Daenys en aquella investigación, así que dio dos pasos hacia adelante para hacerle frente a aquel Shichibukai.

— Buenos días, Ser Crocodrile. Mi nombre es Daenys Garden y soy la encargada de esta investigación. Como bien sabe, Arabasta está pasando por una crisis climatológica, la cual impide que llueva con fluidez y normalidad— sacó de su maletín unas hojas—. Tengo aquí los registros de lluvias y me indican que hace meses que no llueve en muchos lugares de alrededor. Necesitamos ver al Rey para que nos dé el permiso e iniciar la investigación lo antes posible.

— Encantado de conocerla, señorita Daenys— le tendió la mano—. Sé que sus motivos son totalmente con buena intención. Pero me temo que el Rey no puede atenderla, está un poco ocupado— Daenys le miró intensamente, había algo en él que no le transmitía confianza; se concentró obviando las palabras que sonaban a su alrededor e intentó saber qué rondaba por su mente; sin embargo, aquello no dio fruto, ya que su mente estaba completamente en blanco—. ¿Sabe?

— Oh, sí. Perdone— escuchó ahora con detenimiento—. Tenemos una orden del Cuartel General que nos permite y nos exige hablar con el rey. Es el jefe de este estado y necesito hablar con él.

Crocodrile la miró desafiante, pero ella sostuvo su mirada y se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

— Intentaré conseguirle una cita con el rey… señorita…¿Garden?— asintió la de ojos verdes—. Si ese es su nombre …

Tragó con dificultad mientras aquel enorme señor desapareció de sus vistas. Era totalmente contundente y causaba temor con tan solo verlo. Se giró para ver a su equipo, muerto del miedo, pero todos asintieron por la gran labor que había desempeñado.

— Por el momento, visitaremos algunas zonas del Oeste de la ciudad.

Todos la siguieron hasta la calle, donde una gran parte de la población se manifestaba delante del casino. No entendía realmente por qué, pero sí sabía que cuando la gente se organizaba para realizar alguna de esas cosas, era por algo. No eran casualidades.

Se perdió entre la multitud, mientras sus compañeros continuaron caminando hacia donde ella había indicado. Estaba en el epicentro de la manifestación, cada vez la gente se pegaba más, gritaba más, pitaba más ante las puertas de aquella instalación. Sintió como su cabeza empezaba a revolucionarse, ya que recibía una y otra vez pensamientos de quien sabe. Intuyó, por las ideas que le llegaban a la cabeza, eran porque escaseaban de agua y todo por ello por culpa de Crocodrile. Miró a su alrededor, había un centenar de personas, pero poco a poco lograba salir de aquel circulo sin fin.

Qué agobio, pensó, sin saber que lo que se le iba a venir encima era mucho peor que estar rodeada de miles de personas gritando. Respiró profundamente, cuando alguien se le acercó por detrás, poniéndole un trapo sobre la boca y haciendo que su vista se nublara cada vez más, además de perder el equilibrio y desvanecerse.


	8. Chapter 8

Discutía repentinamente con un camarero del casino que se negaba a ofrecerle más comida. Se había pasado horas y horas allí, delante de la barra, pidiendo platos de todo tipo, sin parar y sin terminar de saciarse del todo, ya que necesitaba más de cien menús para él solo.

— ¿Pero no entiende que se lo voy a pagar todo?— sacaba una pequeña bolsita llena de monedas de oro—. Mire. Tengo todo esto y más. ¿Puedo continuar pidiendo, por favor?

— Señor…

— Ace.

— Señor Ace, me temo que nuestros cocineros han agotado las reservas de comida de cinco días. Así pues, tengo que negarme a ofrecerle más comida, ya que ahora mismo estamos totalmente sin nada. Supongo que entenderá que por razones obvias no podamos atenderle…—explicaba el camarero mientras intentaba mostrarse todo lo caballeroso posible.

— Voy a explicárselo de otra forma…— se levantó Ace sacando otra de esas bolsitas; sin embargo, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, una patrulla de soldados de la Marina acababan de entrar por la puerta del casino; inició la marcha y escapó para no tener problemas.

Dejó la bolsa de dinero sobre la barra y se dirigió hasta la puerta de salida más próxima, por la cual se escabulló. Miró a ambos lados antes de salir y cubrirse con una capa negra que le hacía parecer más invisible a ojos de los soldados. Salió, pues, a la gran calle arenosa que pertenecía a la ciudad de Arabasta.

Empezó a recordar que se había detenido en el casino a tomar algo tras haber seguido al supuesto perseguidor de Daenys. Frenó en seco al rememorarlo. Giró su cabeza en todas direcciones e intentó adivinar cuál era la calle por la que se había metido aquel tipo. Quería y deseaba saber cuáles eran sus intenciones con ella, además de quién le había enviado y qué órdenes seguía.

— ¿Lo has escuchado?— puso la oreja en una de las conversaciones ajenas a él; dos marines hablaban, cuchicheaban exactamente, mientras él se mantenía apoyado en uno de los pilares que aguantaban una tienda ambulante—. Dicen que lleva casi una hora desaparecida… Aokiji nos va a matar, Daenys era una de sus soldados preferidos— prestó más atención—. Tal vez haya sido ese tal Crocodrile. Tuvo un comportamiento un tanto extraño esta mañana en Rainbase…

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Caminó hasta llegar a uno de los caminos estrechos que daban paso a las calles del sur de la ciudad. Entre callejones, había una multitud enorme de borrachos que frecuentaban los bares y tabernas. Tenía que empezar desde cero para saber dónde estaba exactamente, ya que partía de la base de que el supuesto secuestrador había salido por una de esas calles. Sin embargo, Ace se había fijado en una cosa concreta: el secuestrador llevaba un acompañante, un poco escandaloso para tratarse de un 'ladrón'. Se fijó en aquel tipo por los gritos y las risas molestas que tenía. Sabía también que llevaba una camisa un poco vieja y desgastada, de color azul. Una característica que iba a tener muy en cuenta al entrar en una de las primeras tabernas.

Aquello era tremendamente pequeño. Ni tan solo tenía una ventana por la que podría pasar un solo rayo de luz. Un anciano limpiaba uno de los vasos que nadie usaba de la barra. Por su apariencia, podría decirse que era de avanzada edad, y por lo que a la taberna respecta, mucha gente no había pasado por allí en días. Hizo una reverencia con su sombrero para después girarse e irse.

— Espere, joven— el de cabellos negros frenó en seco—. Eres la primera persona que pasa por aquí en semanas.

Ante tal confesión, Ace sintió algo de compasión por aquel anciano canoso. Dejó de empujar la puerta para entrar al interior del lugar y tomar asiento en uno de los viejos taburetes que adornaban el entorno.

— Tomaré una cerveza— el anciano, con todo el tiempo del mundo, preparó una jarra para servírsela al pirata—. Gracias— bebió un poco y se percató de que era una de las mejores cervezas que había probado en años—. ¿Por qué no viene nadie por aquí?

— La gente prefiere ir al casino— dijo mientras limpiaba otro vaso—. Desde que Crocodrile impulsó ese lugar, la gente se mata por entrar y pasar un rato allí. Olvidan lo que es un buen bar, con una buena cerveza y un par de amigos— se quejaba—. Y, usted, ¿qué hace por aquí?

— Busco a alguien…— dijo mientras se terminaba la jarra—. Una chica. Más o menos de esta altura— indicaba—. Con el cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Creo que es de la Marina…

— Ah, ya veo— empezó a reír—. Vas en busca de una bella dama— Ace desvió la mirada—. ¿Es tu prometida?

— ¿Qué?— se alarmó—. No. Claro que no. Por supuesto que no— dramatizó—. Es una vieja amiga. Hace tiempo que no la veo y sabía que estaba por Arabasta, aunque no la he visto todavía, por eso me preocupa.

— Cierto. Has mencionado a la Marina un par de veces. Hace un poco he escuchado murmullos por las calles que decían que una Marine había desaparecido misteriosamente tras salir de una reunió con Crocodrile— Ace asintió.

— Sí… es exactamente a quién busco. Que, por cierto, no debería de estar entreteniéndome. Tengo un poco de prisa, ya sabe…— se levantó del taburete.

— Chico—frenó en seco cuando escuchó ahora la voz un poco más grave de aquel anciano—. No sé realmente quién ha sido. Pero si te sirve de ayuda, hay unos tipos… bueno, o al menos los había, que se encargan de hacer el trabajo sucio de Crocodrile. Se dice que andan por las zonas más bajas de la ciudad. Cuando salgas de aquí, dirígete hacia la izquierda y toma la primera calle hacia abajo…— el corazón de Ace se llenó de esperanza; asintió, agradecido, mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo.

— Por las molestias— dejó una enorme cantidad de dinero sobre la mesa—. Y gracias. Muchas gracias.

 **…**

En un lugar muy oscuro, alguien decidió quitarle la venda de los ojos para que pudiese ver un poco de luz. Tenía la visión un poco nublada, además, estaba mareada, pero sabía como controlarlo.

— Bienvenida a Arabasta, señorita— dijo un hombre de estatura mediana y poco cuerpo—. Creo que estarás un poco mareada por el momento, pero se te pasará. Son los efectos— cuando su vista ya era realmente buena, intentó concentrarse en aquel hombre para saber qué pensamientos rondaban su cabeza, sin embargo, no veía nada; era como si tuviera un muro entre el pensamiento de aquel hombre y su poder—. Me temo que ese poder no funciona conmigo. Creo recordar que Crocodrile dijo que podías leer la mente… — Daenys se quedó totalmente paralizada al escuchar aquello, pero continuó como si nada.

— Dónde…—echó un vistazo a su alrededor, estaba en una sala completamente húmeda y oscura—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

— En verdad, yo no tengo motivos para hacerte nada, preciosa. Pero sí Sir Crocodrile. Parece ser que estás muy interesada en acabar con la sequía que está acechando esta ciudad, ¿o me equivoco?— los ojos verdes de Daenys desviaron su dirección—. Eres la líder del equipo de investigación y eso supone un problema grave …

— Me estás diciendo— dijo la de cabellos castaños mientras se colocaba sentada—. ¿Qué todo esto es por la investigación? Un poco incrédulo por tú parte. Pueden haber miles de científicos estudiando ese caso concreto. Y me temo que al haber desaparecido, enviarán algún que otro buque para buscarme. Les interesa que esté entera…— mentía mientras aquel tipo se confundía cada vez más.

— Tú hermano estuvo por aquí— aquello llamó su atención.

— No sé a qué hermano te refieres…—mintió.

— ¿Ahora resulta que no tienes hermanos? Vaya, de verdad, para ser científica eres un poco patética. ¿Crees que nadie más sabe que tú hermano es un pirata? Vamos. Tenéis exactamente el mismo rostro, los mismos ojos y las mismas pecas. Estaría interesado en saber que tenemos capturada a su hermana…

Ella cerró los ojos instintivamente. En el fondo deseaba saber algo de su hermano, verle, hablarle, pero sabía que a estas alturas era completamente imposible. Sabía de antemano que su hermano había logrado una fama que no le permitiría volver a casa nunca más.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Anker se hubiese convertido en un temible pirata, era la única familia que le quedaba, al menos hasta donde ella sabía, ya que desconocía completamente si su padre seguía con vida en algún lugar de aquel remoto mundo.

Se puso de pie como pudo y activó uno de los poderes que nadie jamás le había visto utilizar, tan solo Aokiji. Cerró la palma de su mano con fuerza y esta se tornó de un color negro: era haki.

— Mi hermano no podría venir aunque quisiera. Está muy ocupado haciendo sus cosas. Pero te puedo adelantar algo que él haría con mucho gusto al saber que me habéis capturado— el supuesto secuestrador la miró con miedo y, antes de que pudiese salir corriendo para avisar a los demás de que aquella chica no era tan débil ni ilusa como parecía—. Te lo adelanto … —le propinó un enorme puñetazo en el rostro, enviándole a la pared; rompió las cuerdas que la ataban con un poco de fuerza e inició la marcha para buscar la salida.

Corrió desesperadamente mientras miraba a todos lados, intentando buscar la puerta hacia la libertad. Escuchó una explosión allí mismo que hizo temblar todo aquel lugar. Se agarró de uno de los pilares que aguantaban el edificio y visualizó a lo lejos una enorme cantidad de fuego y a unos cuantos hombres gritando de dolor. Decidió entonces, romper una ventana y salir entre los vidrios. Ya estaba en la calle.

 **…**

— ¿Cómo que no me dejáis pasar?—gritaba mientras agarraba a uno de los hombres mientras se envolvía con el fuego—. Os he pedido por favor que me dejaseis entrar. Ahí dentro hay una persona que me necesita, urgentemente además— señalaba la dirección mientras apretaba el cuello de uno de esos ladrones—. Bueno, ya no sirve de nada hablar con vosotros …

Se adentró con prisa hacia dentro. Todas las habitaciones estaban cerradas con llave, pero sí podía observar por las ventanas que allí dentro no había nadie. Cuando ya se dio por vencido, pensando que Daenys no estaría en aquel lugar, vio una puerta abierta de par en par, con un tipo moribundo apoyado en la pared.

— Oi— gritó Ace mientras se acercaba a ese hombre—. ¿Ha estado por aquí…

— ¡Ese monstruo!— gritó aquel señor—. ¿Cómo se atreve a…— Ace le propinó un puñetazo para que le respondiera.

— He dicho, ¿si aquí ha estado una chica de ojos verdes?— asintió el secuestrador—. Bien. ¿Dónde está?— señaló la dirección por donde Daenys acababa de escapar.

Tiró al suelo a aquel hombre mientras echaba a correr, percatándose de una cantidad inmensa de cristales esparcidos por el suelo de la sala. Visualizó detalladamente una ventana rota. Se decidió a atravesarla y, una vez en la calle, pudo observar un camino de pequeñas gotas de sangre que le indicaban el camino hacia un callejón de por allí.


	9. Chapter 9

Llevaba un par de minutos sentada en aquel lugar oscuro, apartada de aquel lugar del que acababa de escapar. Sin embargo, no todo había sido victoria, ya que uno de sus brazos se había cortado intensamente con uno de los cristales que había por el suelo. Lo llevaba bien incrustado y le dolía horrores. Pensó en arrancarlo, rápidamente y sin dolor, pero nada más tocarlo o moverse, le dolía muchísimo.

Pensó en levantarse, y lo hizo poco a poco mientras hacía uso de su otro brazo. Apoyó todo su cuerpo contra la pared e intentó moverse un poco más rápido para salir de allí en cuanto antes, sin embargo, alguien había llegado hasta allí, probablemente por el rastro que había dejado.

Respiró entrecortadamente, había perdido mucha sangre en aquel esfuerzo. Debajo, a sus pies, tenía un charco de esta que se notaba desde muchos metros. Estaba perdida, si la cogían en aquella situación estaba completamente acabada. Así pues, se quedó completamente inmovilizada, pero aquel sujeto caminaba pausadamente hasta llegar ahí, delante de ella.

Se desvaneció completamente.

Pero él la agarró con fuerza…

Al contacto con su piel, decidió reaccionar negativamente. Intentó separarse de él, pero aquellos brazos tan bien formados la sujetaban con fuerza. Mientras, su cabeza descansaba sobre aquel pecho tan maravilloso; aquel enviado no parecía llevarla al infierno, sino todo lo contrario.

— ¿Estás bien?— repentinamente, le levantó la cabeza con el dedo índice desde la barbilla—. Oi, Daenys, ¿Estás bien?— sus ojos verdes empezaban a acostumbrarse a aquel rostro; una cara tan bien formada, tan agraciada y dulce—. Dime algo …—sin embargo, no podía continuar de pie, se sentía completamente débil, y aunque estuviera en unos brazos como los suyos, no podía resistir más.

Cerró los ojos pausadamente mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía por segundos. Ace la agarró con fuerza y pudo observar el enorme corte y el cristal incrustado de su brazo. La sintió demasiado fría, tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla, pero desconocía totalmente cualquier tipo de curación rápida y eficaz.

La levantó con cuidado, tomándola entre sus brazos, mientras iniciaba el camino hacia algún lugar donde realmente la pudiesen ayudar. Y fue en uno de esos instantes, cuando le vio el rostro. Habían cambiado, ambos. Pero ella ya no parecía aquella niña de catorce años de sonrisa pícara. Continuaba con su esencia, con su verdadero ser, pero la veía más preciosa que nunca. Sus facciones se habían marcado un poco, tenía unos labios perfectos y unos ojos que, a pesar de estar cerrados, lograban conquistarle.

 **…**

En otro lugar del Nuevo Mundo, muy alejado de Arabasta, un barco surcaba las olas en busca de alguna isla donde parar a descansar. Dentro de aquel buque, en el camarote principal, había un chico que miraba las actualizaciones de las recompensas que había puesto la Marina. Sonrió al ver su rostro en uno de esos carteles y la cantidad enorme de berries que ofrecían por su cabeza.

Ser pirata jamás había sido su sueño, sin embargo si deseaba ser libre, apartarse de cualquier conspiración e injusticia. No obstante, conforme pasaron los años, se percató que para ser pirata no debía de ser despiadado, sanguinario e impotente, tal y como lo habían definido en la Marina.

Llamaron a su puerta.

— Adelante.

— Buenos días, capitán— una joven de cabellos naranja y ojos color miel entró por la puerta; se apoyó en esta y se preparó para cerrarla desde dentro; al ver aquello, el capitán sonrió pícaramente mientras dejaba a un lado los carteles de se busca—. He escuchado que estaba un poco estresado y, bueno, me he pasado por aquí …

— Mi más sentida bienvenida, Karah— se levantó de su silla para acercarse a ella—¿Cómo va el rumbo?— la de cabellos naranjas se acercó a él sigilosamente mientras que con su dedo índice empezaba a bajar desde su boca hasta su ombligo—. Veo que va en buena dirección— el de ojos verdes rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí.

— Vaya, vaya, estás muy receptivo esta mañana…

Ambos se miraron intensamente mientras se fundieron en un largo y picante beso. Esto no quedó ahí, pues Anker aproximó mucho más a Karah y, con fuerza, presionó su trasero haciendo que esta diera un pequeño salto al contacto con sus manos. El de ojos verdes dejó de besarla para recorrer con la lengua todo su cuello, deshaciéndose lentamente de su camisa y viendo con detalle la perfección de sus pechos.

Ella hizo lo mismo, se deshizo de la camisa de su capitán, así como desabrochó los pantalones de este lentamente. Lo empujó con su mano derecha hacia la mesa, obligándole a sentarse sobre ella. Karah bajó su fina falda para subirse sobre él y empezar a gemir.

Los gritos podían escucharse a miles de quilómetros, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba. Estaban siendo ellos mismos, sinceros, compartiendo el amor que sentían el uno por otro, así como el gusto por lo que hacían. Anker echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sentía que llegaba esa explosión de placer. Mientras, Karah, saltaba sobre él, moviéndose lentamente y disfrutando. Hasta que, por fin, ambos estallaron en un grito unísono.

Libres y cansados, se tumbaron sobre la mesa entre tanto papeleo. La de ojos miel le tocó el rostro con dulzura, agradeciéndole en cierta manera esos momentos tan íntimos. Mientras, Anker la miraba también con ojos de cordero, dándole un beso en la frente para que se sintiese reconfortada.

— ¿Qué es todo este desastre?— dijo Karah mientras reía a carcajadas al verse envuelta por tanto desorden.

— Son las recompensas— la joven cogió uno de los carteles de se busca, percatándose de que era su capitán; se lo enseñó entusiasmada—. Sí, estoy un pelín más valorado de lo que pensaba— ambos empezaron a reír, mientras Karah buscaba otros a los que equiparar a su capitán.

— ¿Quién es este hombre?— le enseñó uno de los carteles—. Se parece… bastante a ti— lo puso al lado de su cara para compararlos—. Tenéis el mismo rostro… Marcado, nariz afinada…— repentinamente, Anker agarró aquel papel y lo tiró al suelo, quedando Karah completamente asustada—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es ese hombre?

— Son asuntos personales, Karah…— dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y empezaba a vestirse—. Tenemos cosas que hacer— agarró las prendas de la joven que estaban esparcidas por el suelo y se las dejó en la mesa—. Vístete, por favor.

 **…**

Caminaba por toda aquella sala esperando a que le dijera algo. Estaba completamente nervioso, algo totalmente inusual en él. Se rascaba la cabeza a cada paso que daba y no dejaba de observar en dirección a la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Él tan solo había llegado a Arabasta para buscar a Barbanegra, era la misión que él mismo se encomendó, como capitán de la segunda división de los piratas de Barbablanca. Sin embargo, las sorpresas llegaron a su vida en forma de dos personas: Luffy y Daenys. Hacía unos días que había visto a Luffy tras años sin saber nada de él. Se había convertido en un pirata, con su propia tripulación, así que podía estar tranquilo, además, sabía de antemano que Luffy era tan fuerte como él, incluso más.

Sin embargo, la posibilidad de haberse topado con Daenys era completamente nula. Ni tan siquiera sabía si estaba en la Marina o continuaba cursando sus estudios. Además, la despedida que tuvieron no fue del todo acertada, algo con lo que había pensado miles de veces, y de lo cual se arrepentía.

Arrepentirse no entraba dentro de su vocabulario, pero realmente aquella última visita a la habitación de Daenys le había hecho replantearse muchas cosas que, sí, tendría que haberlas hecho de otro modo. Pero él había sido joven, como todo el mundo, deseaba ser libre, salir a la mar, y lo consiguió.

Muy a pesar de haberse arrepentido día y noche de haberse marchado sin ni siquiera verla, todavía quedaba en su interior cierto rechazo por su ausencia aquel día. Comprendía que lo primordial para ella eran sus estudios, pero no sabían cuando volverían a verse. Y, aunque por casualidad se habían visto en Arabasta, siempre le quedaría la pregunta de "y si hubiese venido?". Tal vez las cosas habrían sido de distinta manera. Pero todo pasa por algo, y eso es lo que se llama destino.

— Señor Ace— el anciano salió de la bodega para avisar al de cabellos negros; este giró la cabeza al instante para mirar al tabernero—. He podido hacer algo. Le he quitado el cristal, pero le estaba obstruyendo una vena bastante importante. Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero…

Pero nada. Ace entró de cabeza a la habitación para poder ver con sus propios ojos cómo estaba. Abrió la puerta y, al entrar, ella estaba completamente dormida, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Observó su brazo vendado y se acercó para poder sentarse a su lado, aunque fuera en el suelo de aquella bodega fría y sin color.

Le tocó la frente y sintió un escalofrío por dentro. Estaba completamente congelada. No obstante, eso tenía fácil solución. Él era fuego. Su temperamento era superior al de una persona normal. Así que, como pudo, intentó meterse en aquella estrecha cama para poderle dar calor. Sintió como poco a poco volvía a su temperatura base.

— Si no hubiéramos sido tan jóvenes…Tal vez esto podría haber funcionado desde hace mucho tiempo— le susurraba mientras la miraba—. Pero veo que has salido adelante, con todo lo que tienes y a por todas…

Ella estaba completamente dormida, ahora ya respiraba con más tranquilidad y su piel pálida ya había vuelto a la normalidad. Mientras, él se mantenía atento por si algo le sucedía y se percató del nivel de dependencia que tenía en ese mismo momento. Siempre iba a sus anchas, obedeciéndose a sí mismo y sin anteponer a nada ni a nadie en su camino. Sin embargo, en ese largo camino se acababa de topar con ella, pero qué era exactamente ella, ¿un obstáculo? O, tal vez, ¿una simple pista en el trayecto que le indicaba por dónde tenía que seguir verdaderamente?

Siguió observándola mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, recordando viejos tiempos.

 ** _…_**

 _Era fin de semana, sus días preferidos para realizar todo tipo de atropellos. Se levantó entusiasmado mientras despertaba a Luffy con un par de gritos. Pero nada. Decidió salir él solo a respirar un poco de aire libre, sin desayunar ni nada parecido._

 _Al llegar al bosque, a su distintiva casa del árbol, se encontró con que Daenys estaba allí, organizando todas las cosas para mantenerlo todo en orden, como le gustaba a ella. Él, silenciosamente, se quedó contemplándola desde la puerta. Su pelo largo y castaño le fascinaba, además, la mirada con la que lo ordenaba todo le encantaba, era una mezcla entre enfado, concentración e inocencia._

— _Has madrugado mucho para llegar antes que yo…— dijo el de cabellos negros mientras se acercaba a ella; por su parte, Daenys giró su cabeza para sorprenderse al ver a Ace allí—. ¿Qué se supone que haces?_

— _Aprender un poco de tecnología— le enseñó una cámara de fotos que andaba por allí perdida y la cual intentaba reparar—. No estaría mal tener un par de recuerdos, luego agradeceremos tener nuestras fotografías, al menos para saber cómo éramos de jóvenes y esto._

— _A ver— Ace estiró la mano para que le prestara la cámara; Daenys se la dio—. ¿Cómo funciona?— pregunto mientras observaba cada detalle del aparato._

— _Tienes que darle al botón de arriba. Ese que se encuentra en el extremo izquierdo._

 _De repente, la mirada de Daenys se vio afectada por un flashazo._

— _Ya le he pillado el tranquillo— la de ojos verdes se abalanzó sobre Ace para arrebatarle la cámara y gritarle una y mil veces qué se suponía que hacía—. Oi, oi, ¡para!— dijo Ace mientras caía al suelo, siendo arrastrado por la de cabellos castaños—. ¡Vas a romperla del todo!_

— _¡Es tú culpa!— se la quitó de las manos y, sin querer, cliqueó el botón, realizando una fotografía a la cara asustada de Ace—. Por dios, ¡qué buena!— empezó a reírse, mientras las fotos salían por debajo—. Mira, parece que hayas visto a un fantasma._

— _Mucho peor. Te he visto a ti…— salió la foto de Daenys con cara de pocos amigos—. Pero, ¿y esta cara? ¿Tú te has visto?_

— _¡Ace!_

— _Voy a guardármela. Sería un problema que alguien encontrara la foto del monstruo del Lago Nes…_

 **…**

Ponía los últimos alimentos en aquel pequeño barco. Ya lo llevaba todo, agua, frutas, cereales… todo lo necesario para realizar un pequeño viaje al lugar donde conoció el amor y la felicidad. Suspiró. Hacía casi veinte años que no iba a aquel lugar, pero tenía sus motivos para no haber ido a despedirse. Sin embargo, ahora tenía vía libre y quería saber qué había pasado para que su hijo apareciera en los carteles de se busca, ya que él tenía entendido que habían sido criados por una amable señora, fiel confidente de la familia de su mujer.

— Que tengas mucha suerte— dijo aquella mujer de corto cabello negro.

— Gracias. Tengo que averiguar qué ha pasado…

Puso rumbo hacia el East Blue mientras recordaba la primera vez que pudo visualizar al amor de su vida, recogiendo flores para adornar su nueva casa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Surcaba las olas mientras el viento del mar le golpeaba en el rostro. Cada vez se acercaba más y más al East Blue. Sentía como cierta añoranza a esa tierra, a ese mar, a aquella Villa. No por lo que era, sino por lo que había allí antaño.

Agarró el poste con fuerza mientras observaba a lo lejos una pequeña isla. Tragó saliva, algo nervioso. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no iba allí. No porque no quisiera, sino porque estaba impedido de hacerlo. Había pensado una y otra vez en sus dos hijos, en Anker y en la pequeña Daenys, a quien tan solo vio durante un par de semanas.

Recordó la primera vez que llegó a aquella Villa. Rememoró, también, la primera vez que pudo observar desde cerca al amor de su vida.

 **…**

 _La hierba fresca. Le encantaba ese olor. Acababa de llegar a aquella Villa y lo primero que vio fue enormes prados, bosques y todo tipo de flores adornando las calles. La gente caminaba feliz y eso era lo que más le agradaba de las islas pequeñas, su cercanía, su amabilidad y su comprensión._

 _Estaba allí de paso, ni si quiera sabía demasiado bien por qué, pero estaba allí. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo libre, viajar, saber cuál era su destino. A pesar de que su vida ya estaba marcada por su piratería, todavía tenía ganas de conocer mundo desde su posición más personal y no como aventurero. Así pues, decidió desembarcar allí._

 _Caminó hasta ver una taberna abierta, allí los hombres bebían mientras charlaban y debatían acerca de las noticias más actuales. Asumió que tras tantos años en el mar, deseaba tener una vida normal, por muy corta que fuese._

 _Continuó más adelante para toparse con un pequeño mercado, allí la gente de la Villa comerciaba todo tipo de productos. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, sino algo más detallado._

 _Había una chica de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos verdes cogiendo un par de flores. Él se quedó totalmente de piedra al verla. Era tan preciosa, que no se atrevió ni a dirigirle la palabra. No obstante, ella se percató de que la estaba mirando y, con una sonrisa infantil, se acercó a él poco a poco._

— _Hola— dijo con alegría—. No debes de ser de por aquí, ¿verdad?— él negó—. No. Te conocería, seguramente—sonrió la de ojos verdes—. Bueno, veo que andas un poco perdido y solo. Mi nombre es Kendra— le tendió la mano mientras con la otra sujetaba las flores._

— _Es… es un placer, Kendra— le tomó la mano durante unos segundos; ambos se miraron, él todavía parecía un poco asustado, pero al final se relajó—. Sí, ando un poco perdido la verdad. Soy nuevo en el pueblo. Estoy de paso, no me quedaré mucho …_

— _¿Estás de broma? ¡Es una Villa muy bonita! Tienes que quedarte, ¡te encantará!— él hizo una media sonrisa—. Mira, podrías ver el bosque, el puerto, los colegios… ¡es un pueblo súper completo!— gritaba entusiasmada—. ¿De dónde eres tú?_

— _No sabría decirte… ¿Del mar? — Kendra empezó a reír—. No soy de ninguna parte, pero soy de todo el mundo, no sé si me entiendes. No me gusta ser de un lugar fijo, siempre voy en busca de aventuras por el mundo—la de ojos verdes asintió comprensiva._

— _Ha sido un placer conocerte— sonrió ampliamente—. Es una lástima que me tenga que ir, pero mi madre me espera y tengo cosas que hacer allí. Espero verte más seguido por aquí._

 _Ella se marchó, dejando su aroma de flores afrodisíacas a su paso. Mientras, él observaba su perfecto caminar, mientras su melena larga y ondulada se movía al son de sus caderas._

 _Era la primera vez que se fijaba en alguien de esa manera. Había tenido un par de aventuras en el mar, con ciertas chicas que, a primera vista, eran completamente preciosas, amables, pero nada más que una noche tras haber bebido dos botellas de sake seguidas. Ahora, era distinto. Estaba completamente consciente, podía ver con claridad lo que tenía delante. Y le gustó. Kendra le había robado un par de sonrisas, algo muy poco común en él durante esos últimos años._

 _Se arrepentía una y otra vez de haber sido tan descortés con ella. Nunca se había puesto así de nervioso ante una mujer. Pero ella, con cada palabra, cada gesto, cada mirada, era totalmente diferente. Y lo sabía. Y solo por eso, se quedaría en la Villa Foosha. Para conocer mucho más de ella y demostrarle que no era tan vergonzoso como parecía._

 ** _…_**

Contemplaba el sol aunque le dañara los ojos. Estaba sentado en taburete, fuera de la taberna. Necesitaba tomar un poco el aire y saber qué decir cuando ella despertara. Tenía ganas de hablar con ella, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un miedo irreconocible por si reaccionaba de distinta manera a la que él pensaba.

El anciano de la taberna se estaba ocupando de vigilarla ahora. Le avisaría cuando despertara, pero él no dejaba de pensar en todos los momentos vividos y en lo feliz que hubiera sido Luffy en verla de nuevo. Ambos tuvieron un lazo muy estrecho cuando él se marchó, se tenían el uno al otro, ya no eran tres, sino dos.

Sabo vino a su mente. Le echaba mucho de menos, pero seguramente estaría completamente orgulloso de ver en lo que se habían convertido. Cada uno, con su respectivo sueño, llegarían a ser los mejores, estaba seguro. Sin embargo, el saber que Denys era una científica de la Marina, le provocaba un miedo aterrador. Era la institución enemiga de los piratas, pero no podía verla a ella como su contrincante. Debería de tener cuidado con lo que hacía o decía, no sabía hasta qué punto ella estaba metida en la Marina.

— Oi, chico— el anciano asomó la cabeza por la puerta—. Todavía está un poco dormida, pero está empezando a despertar. Supongo que el dolor le está avivando un poco— Ace le miró de reojo, no sabía si estaba preparado para entrar allí y saludarla después de tanto tiempo, y después de lo que había sucedido—. ¿Vas a entrar?

— Sí, voy… voy en nada.

Poco a poco abría sus ojos para contemplar aquel techo de color gris que no le gustaba nada. Sentía una punzada constante en su brazo. Recordó que allí mismo había estado incrustado un cristal afilado que le provocó un desangramiento total. A penas tenía fuerzas para levantarse y sentarse sobre aquella incómoda cama. Logró sentarse a duras penas, y se percató de lo sudada que estaba. Llevaba la bata de científica manchada hasta los pies, el pelo espantoso y seguramente una cara completamente pálida.

Pero aquello no era lo que más le preocupaba. No sabía dónde estaba ni quién le había llevado hasta allí. Sin embargo, sí recordaba a aquel hombre que la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta, supuestamente, ese lugar. Mientras intentaba repasar lo que había pasado, escuchó una puerta y un par de voces. Se asustó, ¿y si eran aquellos tipos que la habían secuestrado?

— Hola— vio a un anciano de estatura pequeña asomarse por la puerta; no sabía quién era—. ¿Estás mejor? ¿Te duele algo más a parte del brazo?— Daenys se miró el brazo, estaba vendado completamente—. Tranquila, se curará en poco tiempo.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy?— dijo algo alterada mientras el anciano entraba—. No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. ¿A caso me ha secuestrado también? ¿Es de esa banda de estúpidos?

— Querida, de momento no me va mucho lo de secuestrar a gente— sonrió—. Estás aquí porque alguien te trajo, no sé si lo recuerdas— Daenys desvió su mirada mientras intentaba recordar quién era aquel tipo que le había ayudado —. De todas maneras, podrás darle las gracias. Si no es por él, seguramente habrías muerto desangrada en cualquier callejón de Arabasta.

De repente, un chico alto, de cabellos negros y torso al aire entró por la puerta dejándose ver. Daenys parpadeó varias veces para poder percatarse de quién era. Sin embargo, no le hacía falta ver más. Por supuesto que sabía quién era. Había pasado toda su infancia y adolescencia a su lado hasta que se marchó para ser lo que ahora era: un pirata de renombre.

Ambos se miraron.

— Ace…—dijo la de ojos verdes mientras estos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas—. Eres… tú…— el de cabellos negros se acercó mientras asentía; se sentó a su lado, en la esquina de la cama—. No me lo puedo creer…—las lágrimas empezaron a brotar; se abalanzó sobre él a pesar del dolor que pudiera llegar a sentir; estuvo unos minutos aferrándose a él, sin soltarle y sin dejar de sollozar, mientras el pecoso le acariciaba el pelo.

— Me alegro de que estés bien— le susurró al oído mientras le apretaba un poco más—. Me has tenido preocupado. Y ya sabes que no me gusta estar pendiente de nadie…— bromeó el de cabellos negros mientras ella se apartaba un poco para secar sus lágrimas—. ¿Estás mejor?— asintió Daenys—. ¿Por qué te secuestraron?— puso cara de asustado.

— Estoy en Arabasta para realizar una investigación climatológica. El tiempo aquí ha cambiado radicalmente. Muchos puntos importantes del país están completamente secos y solo llueve en la capital. Es por ello que hay una revolución contra el Rey Cobra. Sin embargo…—dijo pensativa—. Él no es el culpable de que esté sucediendo todo esto, sino Crocodrile. Ese Shichibukai… está acaparando toda la lluvia en un punto concreto, pero no sé cómo. Es por eso que me quería tener retenida en algún lugar de este país. No le conviene que investigue algo así, porque sería un escándalo a nivel mundial…

— Entiendo, pero ¿dónde está tu seguridad? Deberías tener a alguien que te cuidara— dijo Ace mientras Daenys dibujaba una cara de desagrado.

— No necesito a nadie que me proteja. Yo misma escapé de aquel lugar. Estoy bien entrenada, no te preocupes…—sonrió pícaramente—. Vi tu cartel. Tienes una recompensa muy alta, ¿qué se supone que has hecho?— Ace empezó a reír.

— No he hecho nada. Solo es que todos saben lo fuerte que soy y me reconocen como tal. Además, también hay que señalar que pertenezco a la banda pirata de Barbablanca. Eso suma puntos— al escuchar aquel nombre, Daenys abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¿Qué pasa?

— Shirohigue…Barbablanca…—dijo—. Es… realmente fuerte— Ace se giró para mostrarle el enorme tatuaje que llevaba en su espalda—. Es el símbolo de su bandera…—lo tocó con el dedo índice mientras Ace se erizaba completamente—. Carai. Ahora entiendo por qué todo el mundo te busca.— volvió a girarse para mirarla de frente—. Y, ¿a qué se debe el nombre de Hiken no Ace?— él sonrió mientras abría la palma de su mano, dejando ver una pequeña llama que salía de ahí—. ¡Pero qué!— se asustó—. Te comiste una Akuma No Mi tipo Logia…

— Claro. No eres la única que quiere tener súper poderes, ¿Sabes?— ambos rieron—. ¿Cómo va tu trastorno mental? ¿Sigues escuchando tantas voces como antes?

— Consigo retenerlo un poco. No me gusta saber lo que están pensando las personas cuando hablan conmigo. Así que he aprendido a crear un muro. Con los años una va aprendiendo, y más si estás en la Marina…— Ace asintió mientras se quedaron completamente callados, mirándose fijamente.

Daenys se percató del perfecto cuerpo que poseía Ace. De sus pecas tan infantiles que continuaban ahí, en su rostro, caracterizándolo. De sus ojos profundos y oscuros. De ese pelo rebelde y negro que tanto le recordaba a los tiempos pasados. De esa sonrisa amplia y agradable por la que se moría cuando tenía catorce años.

Evocaba cada minuto a su lado cuando era más pequeños. Se acordaba una y otra vez de las risas y aventuras que tenían en aquella casa del árbol. Pero también recordaba aquel último día en el que no llegó a tiempo. Seguramente él pensaba que ni si quiera fue a despedirse. Le debía una explicación.

— Ace, yo…— el de cabellos negros levantó el rosto para mirarla—. Lo siento. Mi comportamiento de aquel día no fue el adecuado. No debí de ser tan orgullosa y debí de comprender tu sueño y destino. No lo hice en su momento, pero te aseguro que durante estos años sí lo he hecho— ahora, él le miró nostálgico, recordando que aquel día, ella faltaba allí.

— No… No pasa nada— intentó mentir—.Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya está olvidado— sonrió un poco para que le creyera.

— Sé que no. Y, ¿sabes por qué lo sé? Porque me he pasado estos últimos cuatro años pensando que debía de haber llegado a tiempo. Porque, ¿sabes Ace? Sí que fue a despedirte, pero llegué tarde— al escuchar aquello, el corazón del pecoso se llenó de esperanza—. Me odio a mi misma por anteponer un examen a una despedida. Es lo peor que he hecho en toda mi vida y te pido disculpas…

— No tienes que disculparte por nada. Yo podría haber esperado un poco más, para verte, pero pensé que con la discusión de la noche anterior no vendrías. Lo respetaba, por eso te escribí aquella carta, no sé si la recuerdas— explicaba Ace mientras Daenys asentía.

— Cuando me fui de nuestro hogar, me la llevé conmigo. No podía dejarla allí y no sabía por qué. Es como un amuleto para mi. No estoy segura si no lo tengo cerca. Por ejemplo, mírame ahora. No la llevo encima y mira todo lo que me ha pasado en pocas horas…— sonrieron ampliamente, mientras se miraban.

— Te he echado de menos…— confesó Ace mientras el corazón de Daenys volvía a latir como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Volvieron a iniciar un tierno y largo abrazo. A pesar de los años, comprendieron que ni su amistad ni todos los sentimientos que les había unido habían cambiado. Ambos sabían que, a pesar de las diferencias, era exactamente por eso por lo que se respetaban.

Por su parte, Ace cerró los ojos y se perdió en aquel profundo abrazo. No sabía demasiado bien por qué, pero había necesitado uno de esos abrazos desde hacía muchos años. Estaba liberado, se sentía tremendamente feliz de tenerla allí. A su más mejor amiga, a su compañera y de quien se había enamorado con tan solo diez años. Algo, que tal vez, ni ella sabía.

 **…**

Llegaba ya al Monte Cuervo. Era como volver al pasado. Allí, observaba como los fantasmas de antaño caminaban, sonreían y vivían en paz. Se vio a él mismo recorrer aquellos lugares, agarrado de su mano, viendo como la vida crecía dentro de ella dos veces seguidas. Siendo feliz, aferrado a aquella alegría que solo ella sabía transmitirle.

El corazón le dio una punzada al recordar aquel fatídico día en el que recibió una carta a su nombre. Una despedida, un adiós, un hasta siempre. Desde la muerte de su capitán, jamás había sentido un dolor tan tremendo, una pérdida tan austera, un sentimiento tan negativo en su corazón.

Llegó hasta aquella casa en la que había pasado muchos días de su vida. Llamó a la puerta insistiendo. Una anciana, de pelo canoso, a la cual reconocería a pesar de que pasaran cien años, le abrió. Esta, sorprendida, lloró en silencio mientras le tenía delante.

— Rayleigh-san…


	11. Chapter 11

Ambos se quedaron mirando como si fueran fantasmas del pasado. Sin embargo, ninguno se atrevió a hablar, permanecieron callados durante un par de minutos, observándose detalladamente y estudiando los cambios que habían hecho. Por su parte, a Quika le había cambiado el pelo, ahora lo tenía mucho más lacio que cuando le recordaba. Había encogido mucho más, además de encorvarse un poco. No obstante, seguía siendo aquella mujer que antaño fue, con una voz penetrante, contundente y muy segura de sí misma.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó la anciana mientras él volvía a la realidad—. Hace muchísimos años que no vienes por aquí, ¿qué tal estás?— no dejaba de hablar—. Pasa, pasa, tienes que estar cansado— la obedeció mientras se adentraba en aquella casa en la cual ya había estado millones de veces—. ¿Te preparo un té?

— Sería perfecto. Gracias Quika— dijo mientras pasaba por la entradilla de la casa.

Miró a su alrededor y todo eran fotografías. En algunas aparecía él, con sus respectivos treinta años de juventud. En otras, aparecían Quika y la madre de Kendra, viejas amigas, muy buenas amigas. Para ella, Kendra siempre había sido como una ahijada. Se encargó de cuidarla cuando su madre murió de una enfermedad extraña, la misma que azotó el corazón de Kendra muchos años después.

Sin embargo, tras echar un vistazo en esa pared, giró su cabeza para toparse con sus dos pedacitos de cielos. En un enorme marco, aparecía un niño de siete años junto a un pequeño bebé de año y medio. Eran Anker y su pequeña hija. Se podía observar la felicidad de su hijo mayor, y como protegía a la pequeña bebé.

Anker continuaba como le recordaba. Con esa sonrisa traviesa, ese par de pecas, esos ojos verdes oscuros, muy parecidos a los de Kendra. Había crecido, era obvio, se había convertido en todo un hombre de veinticinco años. Él había heredado la forma de su rostro y su cuerpo, tal y como había podido ver en el cartel de se busca.

No obstante, al girar un poco más la cabeza, vio a una joven en su graduación. Sonreía ampliamente en la imagen, con un pequeño sombrero en la cabeza y una túnica negra. En sus manos, portaba el título que le llevaría a unos estudios superiores. Rayleigh miró atentamente a aquella chica y se sorprendió al ver el parecido irracional que tenía con su mujer. Eran exactamente idénticas: ojos verdes esmeralda, pelo ondulado, largo y castaño, unas pecas disimuladas por el rostro y una amplia sonrisa que le alegraba todo el rostro.

Aquella era su pequeña niña, a quien tan solo vio crecer durante unos meses. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Había sido duro vivir durante tanto tiempo sin saber de ella, de su inocente y dulce Daenys. Años y años imaginándose a quién se parecería, cómo sería, qué quería ser de mayor… Su vida no había sido para nada fácil, ser un pirata jamás lo había sido. Pero los obstáculos se pusieron en su camino tras la muerte de Kendra, algo totalmente devastador para él que le supuso un punto y aparte de su vida anterior.

— Vaya, veo que les has descubierto— sonrió Quika—. Han crecido mucho, ¿verdad?— Rayleigh se quitó las gafas para secar sus ojos—. Anda, pasa por aquí. Tenemos que ponernos al día.

Ambos se sentaron a tomar el té en el salón. Allí, el de cabellos blancos se tranquilizó un poco y se acordó de lo que había ido a hablar con Quika.

— ¿Qué se supone que pasó?— Quika desvió la mirada mientras tomaba un sorbo—. Tenía entendido que los niños se quedarían contigo, durante el tiempo que fuese necesario. Eras la única persona que tenían, me refiero a persona estable y con la que poder confiar, Kendra lo dejó bastante claro.

— Las cosas se pusieron demasiado feas, Rayleigh-san…— la mirada de la anciana cambió radicalmente; ahora mostraba un semblante totalmente entristecido—. Kendra murió. Los niños estaban totalmente devastados, no dejaban de llorar. Pero Anker dejó de hacerlo al segundo día. Después del entierro de su madre, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, tan solo una nota— se levantó para llegar hasta el mueble, abrió el primer cajón y sacó un sobre lleno de notas—. Míralo tú mismo— le entregó un pequeño papel, con escritura casi infantil.

— _Daenys, Quika, gracias por todo. Después de todo esto, me he dado cuenta de que tengo que pedirle explicaciones a alguien. Un cordial saludo. Nos vemos pronto, Anker_ — leyó Rayleigh—. ¿Explicaciones?— asintió Quika—. Ya veo…

— Estaba totalmente obsesionado contigo. No dejaba de repetir por qué no habías venido al funeral de su madre, ni tan si quiera a verla cuando todavía estaba con vida. En cierto modo, Anker se sintió traicionado por su padre— el de cabellos blancos cerró los ojos poco a poco, entristeciendo—. Creo que su motivación para salir al mar y convertirse en pirata fue ese deseo por encontrarte y… hablarte.

— Pues espero que me encuentre pronto … — bebió un poco de té mientras se tranquilizaba—. Y, ¿qué hay de Daenys? He visto en la fotografía de la entrada que se graduó en el instituto, ¿dónde está ahora?— Quika sonrió ampliamente.

— Oh, vaya, pensaba que habrías escuchado de ella. Consiguió una beca para estudiar en la Marina. Y ya ves, se fue a perseguir su sueño. Ahora está en el Cuartel general de la Marina, de científica. Hay veces que me envía cartas contándome lo que le pasa… Pero lo lleva bien. Tendrías que haberla conocido, Rayleigh-san … Es una chica fantástica, se parece muchísimo a…

— Kendra, ¿verdad? También lo he notado …

 **…**

Terminaba de quitarse los últimos restos de sangre que se podían visualizar por todo su brazo. Ya estaba más o menos curada, y eso le aliviaba, podría volver al trabajo, a la investigación que casi le había costado la vida. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría ahora? Acababa de ver a Ace, de nuevo, tras muchos años sin saber de él.

Le observaba conversar con aquel anciano de la taberna. Veía su sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro, tan amable como le recordaba, tan suyo y tan amigable. El corazón le dio un vuelco al imaginarse cuatro años más sin verle, sin saber de él, desconociendo completamente su paradero. Pero eran sus vidas, sus destinos, y había que acatarlos tal y como eran, sin ningún cambio…

— ¿Dónde irás ahora?— le preguntó Daenys mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde ambos hablaban—. Se supone que… deberías volver, ¿no?— Ace la miró de arriba abajo, le hizo una señal con los ojos al anciano para disculparse, y se levantó para hablar un poco más tranquilos, pero sobre todo solos.

La arrastró desde el centro de la taberna hasta la habitación donde hacía un día la había traído. Se quedó completamente en silencio, mirándola, como si le estuviera reprochando algo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me traes aquí?

— No puedes preguntarme eso delante de cualquier persona. Recuerda que estoy buscado por la Marina y ofrecen millones por mi cabeza. Tengo que mantener en secreto a dónde voy, qué voy a hacer y por qué. Reglas de los corsarios…—explicaba el de cabellos negros mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos—. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

— Me parece que si ese anciano quisiera verte muerto ya habría avisado a la Marina. Además, te recuerdo que somos amigos de la infancia, te prometí que por nada del mundo te haría daño ni te pondría en peligro— arrugó un poco las cejas—. Solo quería saber… a dónde irías ahora …— Ace se quedó paralizado ante aquella pregunta.

Él sabía lo que era ahora ella. Una científica de renombre, que servía a la armada, que vivía en el Cuartel General de la Marina y que estaba bajo las órdenes directas de uno de los tres Almirantes. Sabía que podía confiar en ella, pero era muy arriesgado que supiera cuáles eran sus intenciones ahora que ya podía irse de Arabasta.

— Daenys, yo …

— Te entiendo— le pausó la de ojos verdes; ambos se miraron, como si en esa mirada se compartieran todo tipo de secretos, que tan solo ellos conocían y guardarían en secreto y bajo llave—. Tampoco puedo obligarte a que me digas a dónde vas…— sonrió la de cabellos castaños mientras Ace le devolvía la sonrisa—. Pero, debes de tener cuidado. Hagas lo que hagas, ¿sabes? Se habla mucho de ti por el Cuartel, se dice que eres temerario, sanguinario, cruel…— ambos estallaron en una risa escandalosa—. Espero que te vaya bien…

Se sonrieron mutuamente. El de cabellos negros se acercó a ella mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo derecho. Al verlo, Daenys se quedó un poco sorprendida.

— Es una Vivre Card— rompió un pedacito pequeño—. No llevo ni dinero ni ningún tesoro encima— sonrió—. Pero es lo único que tengo…— se lo entregó—. Sí sucediera algo, cualquier cosa, por muy insignificante que sea, espero que me busques. Siempre indica en qué dirección estoy. Aunque…— cambió totalmente su semblante—. Creo que no deberías seguirme durante un par de meses. Estoy en una larga misión y no creo que sea adecuada para ti.

— ¿En qué estás metido?— Ace desvió su mirada—. Bueno… está bien— se rindió, no debía de hacer más preguntas de las que ya había realizado—. Ten cuidado…

De repente, él se acercó, poniendo su mano derecha detrás de su cuello. La acercó hacia él, chocando sus frentes, mientras ambos cerraron los ojos y se sumieron en aquel tierno abrazo que deseaba que no terminase nunca, pero que lo haría a pesar de sus deseos.

Daenys sintió como si su alma volviera a llenarse de esperanza, de cariño, de energía y de alegría. Se aferró a su espalda desnuda. No quería que acabara nunca, no quería abandonar aquel abrazo que le devolvía, en parte, años de vida, años de amistad, y quizás años de amor.

Sin embargo, todavía quedaba algo que le sorprendería aún más. Mucho más que una Vivre Card, un abrazo, una despedida… mucho más.

— _Siempre pensé que lo nuestro era una tontería de adolescentes —_ le susurró a la oreja _—. Pero durante todos estos años, me he dado cuenta que te he seguido queriendo. A mi manera, y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido. Lo sigo haciendo. Y te deseo, de todo corazón, de adversario a adversario, que te vaya bien. Que sigas en ese trabajo que tanto te emociona, que continúes tu sueño, pero con una condición—_ se miraron ahora de cerca _—. Que nos volvamos a ver. De nuevo. Aunque hayan pasado días, meses, años… Porque, ¿sabes? Estoy seguro de que entonces, todavía te querré._

 **…**

Acababa de salir al mar. Respiró de nuevo el aire a liberta, la brisa marina, las olas a su merced y todo un camino por delante. Estaba dispuesto a dirigirse al barco principal de Barbablanca, tenía todavía un asunto pendiente allí. No obstante, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de hacer y decir. Se había despedido de ella, de tal manera, que la había dejado peor que como estaba.

Nunca había sido bueno para las despedidas, y mucho menos con ella. Pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, de decirle lo que había sentido y el nudo en la garganta que le provocaba cada vez que le miraba a los ojos. Su lema siempre habría sido que no debía de arrepentirse de nada, y no lo hacía. Tan solo era que no quería tenerla esperando, toda la vida, aunque realmente le gustaría tener un futuro en el que, al finalizar su etapa de piratería, ella estuviera en el puerto de su hogar, de brazo cruzados, pero con una gran sonrisa, esperándole, junto a los demás.

Pero sabía que aquel destino, era totalmente inalcanzable.

 **…**

Observaba uno a uno los mapas que tenía delante. Sabía a ciencia cierta que su padre debía de encontrarse por allí. Tenía en mente parar en aquella isla para descansar, tomar un respiro de tantos días sin cesar.

Su padre estaba demasiado bien escondido, y lo comprendía, totalmente. Había sido uno de los piratas más buscados de los mares junto a Gol D. Roger. Pero Rayleigh desconocía de qué pasta estaba hecho Anker. Era su hijo, sí, pero no sabía nada acerca de él, de su poder… nada.

Sin embargo, algo le iba molestando en su pensamiento. Desde hacía un par de meses, se escuchaba el revuelo de una rebelión por parte de Barbanegra, militante en el barco del Yonko Barbablanca. Había oído que este robó una de las Akuma no mi que tenían, matando a uno de sus compañeros y escapando.

Comprendió, en cierto modo, que era una traición directa hacia el capitán. Y que, desde su posición, debía hacer algo al respeto. No solo por lo que había hecho Barbanegra, sino para recuperar el orgullo de aquel majestuoso hombre del que siempre le había hablado su madre.

Recordó las palabras de Kendra mientras llegaban a la isla.

— _Anker, ¿te gustaría ser pirata?— el pequeño pecoso detuvo las estocadas que daba sin parar a un árbol, con una espada de madera—. ¿Me has escuchado?— Anker asintió._

— _Bueno, la abuela lo fue, el abuelo lo es, y papá… lo sigue siendo, ¿es así?— respondió el de ojos verdes mientras su madre se acercaba dulcemente; se agachó hasta estar a su altura, y entonces le revolvió el pelo._

— _Pues claro. La gran mayoría de nuestros familiares son piratas. Pero no son piratas cualquiera, cariño, debes de tenerlo en cuenta— el pequeño observaba atentamente—. La abuela fue famosa por todos los mares, pero tuvo que retirarse porque esperaba un bebé. Ese bebé era yo— se señaló—. No obstante, fue conocida mundialmente como Persea Phoenix, rápida y contundente— el pequeño sonreía sin parar—. Después, está el abuelo, de él ya te he hablado un par de veces. Es uno de los piratas más fuertes que hay en la tierra. Le buscan muchos, pero pocos pueden llegar a ser como él, y ni si quiera se atreverían a tocarle. Dicen que junto a Roger, serían imparables…_

— _¿Por qué no le conozco?— Kendra entristeció._

— _Es una lástima, cariño. Es casi imposible que le conozcas, al menos por ahora. El abuelo sabe que es muy peligroso acercarse aquí, demasiado. Nos pondría en peligro, no a nosotros solos, sino a toda la Villa— el pequeño entendió—. Sin embargo, él os conoce. A ti y a tu hermana. Sabe quiénes sois, y si os llegara a ocurrir algo, estaría ahí para salvaros… Nunca lo olvides._

Entonces, le vino a la mente qué hacer. Su madre le había abierto los ojos desde el recuerdo. La única familia, para él, que tenía en el mar acababa de ser traicionada, y eso no lo iba a permitir. A pesar de no haberle visto nunca, ni si quiera conocerle, les unía un lazo muy fuerte, un lazo que era su madre.


End file.
